Overlord
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: Evil Always Finds A Way...
1. Chapter 1

Credit goes to Phillips for inspiring this story.

Keep kicking ass.

xxx

The Dark Tower stood on the horizon. A part of it withered, as did the rest as the blackness swallowing its construction began to shiver off, revealing a desolate building that was ruined from the inside out, with numerous cracks and dents in a load of dried sheet and metal. The Tower was once the all-powerful, leading force of evil in the world, but with the death of its Overlord, Minions and underlings fled the area and so did the spirits of the hundreds of spells the Overlord possessed. Evil energy sanctified, and yet much still lingering.

But none of this mattered, because from the ashes of this horrible, albeit in a reverse sense amazing and beautiful defeat, a new story and a new Great Evil was about to arise. His story, one of betrayal by the ones he trusted, and revenge on a world that offered no sympathy to those that only wished to exist. What would he do with this power? Would he glorify evil in all he did, destroying all in his way as he controlled the masses from his citadel? Or would he fall, fail, and continue the endless cycle of rise and fall that the Overlords of old had fallen into?

This question bothered a hideous old man, sitting atop the hills overlooking the Tower as evil was expunged from the surrounding area. He sighed, remembering the task he was given as the Master of Minion Spawns, the sole present task of outlasting civilization for the next ten years in wait and discomfort before the next Overlord could be summoned from the jaws of hell. His name was Gnarl, an aged Minion general for many years since the last Overlord and even his predecessors, was racked with grief when he'd first seen his Master cast downward into hell. This last Overlord was powerful, even by the standards set up by the legendary First. He had succeded in not only destroying his successor but the heroes who had abandoned him. That one was a vengeful sort as well, as Gnarl recalled. He'd gone so far as to purge the tower of every minion with his own hands, save himself and Jester, and his mistress after their betrayal regarding his predecessor. The old minion still felt the ghosts of the burns of when he'd been dunked into the forge by the foot. Oh yes, he'd been an evil one alright, and while he'd calmed down after a few years and ended his attempts on his life, the old man was still weary of the master's wrath. Jester...Well, the pain had driven Jester mad.

But that was ten long years ago, an entire decade of he and twenty minions, now reduced to a hearty trio plus one, all with their own personal names. He, Gubbin, Mouldy, and Giblet had less than a hot tear to shed for the abandoned place, still flickering with subdued evil energy, a kind of moldy, useless force that could little power a diseased skeleton puppy than an entire army. His claws itched against each other as he ordered the other Minions to move with him, descending the foothill to a stoney ledge.

To the unadvised adventurer, the Tower was an impossible to reach island, guarded by whirlpools that would tear any ship that got too near to shreds. And even if you, by some miracle, were able to get to the island, the Tower was still inaccessible due to the two mile long moat of molten lava. Then there was the thousand foot climb that made its way up into the clouds themselves. Not only that, the tower itself existed in all dimensions, touched everyplane yet none of them at all, and hidden from prying eyes. The only reason anyone ever sought it out was when an Overlord was occupying it and even then they only wanted to try their hand at defeating him. But Gnarl knew magic, or as the fleshlings of this plane called it jutsu, that would allow all four of them to move into the surviving raptures of the Tower, where they're next devious champion awaited their summoning. He raised his hands and muttered a few Minion words and a yellow-white light broke from the earth and carried them into the tower.

The next thing any of them knew, they were all standing in the Spawning Pits, which just next door housed the Graveyard of Overlords who'd ruled over this Tower. Gnarl sighed with displeasure as he saw that many of the coffins had been smashed open and ransacked, worse yet some missing in their enitrity. The heroes must have furthered their extermination of the lurking volatile evil forces lingering in this place. It would have been a dreadful sight, but the graveyard was...decadent. Gnarl snorted as he saw there were no bodies, no bones, nothing he could use to resurrect someone to take over as the successor of the tower. This presented him with a problem. Never before had there been a time where no available body could be used as a proper vessel for evil.

_Nonetheless_, He mused as he made his way to a barren wall. _Evil always finds a way_...

Running his hand along the bricks of the wall. He found the correct one and pushed it inward, revealing a small, secret, minion sized room. One that Gnarl had not accessed since he had first taken up the mantle of Minion Master. In the room was a small pool of silvery liquid. Giblet attempted to touch it only to be shoved out of the room by the old minion who promply slammed the door shut. Ignoring their whines and grunting Gnarl gazed into the pool and channeled a bit of his evil essence into the liquid. With a shine of crimson light, the liquid cleared and showed Gnarl images of people, various candidates in this plane that could fulfill the role of Overlord. Gnarl stared into the pool trying to find the perfect successor, someone strong with plenty of healthy ambition and malice. And a decision was reached, the images he was shown revealed a distant river where two preteen fleshlings were quarreling with powerful showcases of jutsu. There he found the perfect successor. A fleshling who's powers rivaled the previous Overlord without even trying. The malice within his soul was amazing and the ambition..._Oh yes, you will do nicely..._

xxx

This fleshling was full of surprises, as Gnarl soon discovered. When they'd reached him he was lying by the riverbank with a hole in his lung. The first night in the tower as they placed him in a coffin and enchanted it with healing properties, Gnarl had expected him to not wake up for at least one human year, if at all. Yet, when Giblet checked on him the next day, most of the wound was already healed, and he'd gone through quite a few changes through the night. His once blond hair now a bit more orange and possessed red highlights and tips. His three odd birthmarks became scars giving him a feral appearance similar to a wolf or a fox.

_What an interesting fleshling..._Gnarl thought as he resealed the coffin and left the new Overlord to soak in the darkness as was the custom. He knew the laws of bringing a new line of Overlords into the tower. One must allow the fleshling to soak in the evil energies and become corrupted by the darkness present, otherwise they could have had a repeat of that Traitorus Overlady, Aribeth. He shuddered at the thought, no Minion Master should have had to go through that...

xxx

Darkness... All around him there was only darkness...He couldn't move. His body was far too weak to try. But having a blade of lightning shoved through your heart has that effect on people. He was laying somewhere uncomfortable wioth very little space around him. His feet could feel stone pressing against them, like a coffin. Which lead to another thing...Was he even alive? Not likely. An attack like that would have guaranteed his death...What a fool he'd been, thinking he could ever be loved in that village. He'd been naive. Naive and stupid.

And now here he lay. Uncertain if he was either dead or alive...

He began to hear noises, a clamoring of sound that grew closer and louder. He could hear high pitched giggles of laughter and the sound of stone grinding on stone as light began to shine on him. He could only close his eyes at the brightness of it. When he reopened his eyes, in the glare and blurred images, he saw a group of gleaming yellow eyes connected to imp-like faces. Had he had the strength, he have screamed.

"Here!" One shouted as it was pushed to the side by a older one.

"Rub some acid in his eyes!" He ordered. "That'll freshen him up!"

As one can imagine this only served to panic him further. Was he in hell? Had the villagers been right when they told him that's where he'd be going? Fear became anger as he thought of them and newfound strength entered him as he willed his body to move.

"Rise! Rise Sire!" And he did move, yes, and his joints popped and muscles ached as he pulled himself from the small stone casket, but he moved with determination, a will to make the people who caused him pain suffer. And when he entered into the dim light, the image of a blond teenage boy was made visible. He stood around five four and was well muscled. His hair was long, falling down his neck and his body had far outgrown his clothes which had torn in several places. Most interesting were his crimson eyes with pupils slitted. He looked angry, and he was. God had fucked him his entire life and then sent him to hell...Well bring it on motherfuckers. He could take anything they could dish out and give back twice as much!

He looked around the room he was in. It appeared to be some sort of crypt and there were several open stone coffins just like the one he'd been sleeping in, though they looked much worse than the one he'd just escaped.

The older minion tilted his head seeing the odd expression on the new Master's face. Pure hatred and rage, he hadn't seen that in a long, long time. _How refreshing._ He almost felt himself regurgitate some form of inner joy, the potential in this Overlord was visible through his first few movements. Even veteran Overlords weren't to attempt standing or much movement at all with the injuries he'd received, that nasty hole he'd had in his chest, not that he was a healer or so much as capable of easing the pain, but then again, this Overlord wasn't the "usual" breed of Evil to begin with. He was the first of a new breed, wqith new capablities that were to be put to the test. It was going to be an interesting few years, watching him work his way to reigning over whatever plane or planes he declared himself soverign over. "It's good to see you up and about Master. When we saw that hole in your chest, some of the other minions thought you were a dead man."

The blond blinked and stared at the old imp. _Master...Is it a reference to the Kyuubi?_ "Where..." He coughed. His voice was raspy and weak, as though he hadn't used it in some time. "Where am I? Who...Who are you?"

The imp gave him a grin. "This is your Dark Tower, Master. And I am Gnarl, devoted servant of darkness and master minion of your forces." He chewed his lip a bit. "Well, what's left of them, anyway." He turned and began walking down the hall. "Now I'm sure you've plenty of questions, sire, and I assure you they will all be answered in due time. For now however, please follow me. There are dark deeds to be done." The blond frowned and looked at the four creatures, he could see no harm in following them, if it came down to it he had the sense that he could fight them off with little to no effort on his part...

From the convents of shadows and dusk in the Spawning Pit, an individual light arose as Gnarl approached it, whispering an indecipherable chant to awaken a Minion Gate. A small tremor tore Mother Nature a new one and as she cried the Earth shriveled and brought forth a fiery pool of yellow energy, which Gnarl knew to be mana, or as the fleshlings around here called it, chakra, it was a kind of magical force emanating from all things supernatural but most from inside of Nature's nymphic hide. It was the common color of the Browns, the color of their souls, though it didn't make much sense considering their name. It also meant that only Browns could be summoned from here.

"These are the Spawning Pits, sire. Where new minions can be summoned."

"Minions..." The blond echoed.

"Oh yes, Master. Notice the gauntlet we've placed on your left arm, it glows with the Mana,"He coughed not yet used to the new terminology he'd have to use on his plane. "_Chakra_, your body radiates and gives you the capablity to command your forces remotely. You can also use it, to absorb Lifeforce from slain enemies. But for now, use it to draw Gubbin, Mouldy, and Giblet from the Gate I've opened." The Overlord studied the gauntlet for a moment, its orange color burned in his vision, imitating a very living fire as it pointed his attention at the three Minions, all of whom hopped into the Minion Gate like it was a vacation. Gnarl chuckled a bit on the inside. This one was slow, that much was obvious as well. _It'll be a week before he_-

Without a second's warning, the Overlord brought his arm up and focused, his own chakra filling the gauntlet and turning it's orange flame crimson while he _willed _the Minions out of their little home like cabbages from a garden. Mouldy popped out first, almost landing on Gnarl who shrieked in surprise. Then Giblet, who's spine hit a strike on the base of a very sharp rock, and Gubbin, who's face landed in the Overlord's gauntlet-hand. The Overlord stared at him as he lifted him by the jaw of his skull and examinined him. "What the hell are you?"

"We are minions sire. Creatures that exist for the sole purpose of carrying out your will."

_So I'm not in hell..._He looked at the three minions who stared at him as though expecting him to give some sort of command . "Okay...Let's see if I fully understand this. You all are minions right?" Gnarl nodded. "You have to do what I tell you. I say 'jump' you say 'how high'."

"No sire." Gnarl grinned at his master's confusion. "You say 'jump' and we'll jump." This little joke earned the master's first smile in a long time.

xxx

"Being Overlord is more than just throwing a few fireballs and causing chaos! _Proper evil_...takes skill, and maybe, just a bit of mayhem..." Gnarl chuckled as he ascended a hazardous cliff on the other side of the courtyard, eyeing a Minion from his resting place. He'd brought him into this little grove, a favorite spot of the former mistresses, to teach him the finer points of minion control.

"I think sleeping beauty's a little _rusty_!" Came an arrogant voice. The Minion did a handstand as he landed feet away from the Overlord who proceded to raise a brow.

"Ugh...Our Jester, sire." Gnarl growled at the little monster who was dawned the cap of a jester and a staff with skull on it. "I really should have nailed him out for the crows long ago. He's a rare breed of Gold Minion, like myself, born every time an Overlord dies and his remains are harvested. He possesses attributes of all breeds of Minion, he can fight, has constantly regenerating flesh, can cast magic, and is very acrobatic."

"I see..." The blond frowned. he wouldn't have been annoyed by such an insignificant insult. He was more mature due to the evil that had been allowed to soak into his body. His once jumpy and happy demeanor replaced with a cool collected mindset, yet his rage was near constant at the same time. The evil of the tower had strengthened the amount of hate he'd harbored bringing it to the surface and the forefront of his mind. Now he was considering destroying the little bastard, or lashing out at _something_.

Gnarl grinned seeing the fury bubbling in his master's eyes. _Just a little prodding... _"Why don't you teach his to _respect_ his Master."

Gnarl didn't need to say anything more as the Overlord took a running start, then lunged and plowed his foot into the Jester's head. The Jester made a fiendish cry of pain, but no blood or skin emerged from the contact as he rolled downhill laughing as he did so. The Overlord chased after him, with prodding from the Minion Master who'd grown quite ill of the Jester's insubordination, and watched as his Master as he proceeded to hurl the Jester far away, straight through a tree on the other side of a small gorge.

_Oh dear...His body'll never be flexible enough to cross such an expanse right now._ Gnarl considered it for a bit as the Jester dashed up a slope, leaving the Overlord baffled at the Jester's continued mockery.

"Come on, Princess! You move like a dead badger. Shame you don't smell as good!"

The blond growled. "Sire, he's out of your reach! Use your Minions to shut his flapping mouth!" Gnarl advised him, "If your Minions must follow a complicated route, you must..._sweep_ them through it."

Like a professional, the Overlord used his gauntlet hand to command the Minions, Gubbin led his brothers across a fallen pillar that connected the two sides of the gorge, they all gathered some form of weaponry like a rock or a stick big enough to be mangled into a wooden club and raced across, surprising the Jester who was unaware that the Overlord could indeed control his Minions. Before he could dash away, however, Giblet smashed him over his head with his club, knocking him off balance as he bounced downward, splintering his skull on a rock. The Overlord then heeded they cease their attack, confusing all of them.

"Do not worry Sire, remember he has regenerating flesh, remember? Hit him again, don't hold back!" Gnarl was disappointed to see that the Overlord had stopped. But his advisment went unheeded, as he commanded the three Minions to return to their Master's side.

"They should call you the _Overlard_!" The Jester jested, already healed and pointing and waving at the blond in a comical fashion.

Gnarl realized it then as the Overlord made a fist and cracked his knuckles. _He didn't call them back to save the Jester_-

The Overlord rushed at the Jester, swinging his foot and kicking him into the tower side as he pounced on and gouged a finger into each of Jester's eyes, smearing the bloody orbs into his regenerating chest. The pattern continued as the Jester screamed in dire pain, his body repairing itself just in time for the angered Overlord to deliver another powerful blow. The blond apperantly had a lot of pent up rage and saw a perfect targert in the form of Jester. In time, he resorted to just beating the Jester with his fist, ripping him apart so that the healing process would become slower and slower.

_He wanted to punish him himself! So cruel... _Gnarl grinned. _I like it!_

As the Jester's ears were tossed into the gorge, his arms at least ten meters away from each other, and his legs now tiny little stumps, the Jester tried to crawl away in agony, pleading, "I hurt! I hurt!" But the Overlord refused to let him leave, no, he instead squashed his skull in under his boot and then stomped on him.

Gnarl himself was overtaken by the raw amount of brutality his Overlord was capable of, he almost felt sorry for the poor fools who would eventually draw his ire. "I think you're ready Master! Accompany me to the throne room, _evil deeds won't do themselves_. However, feel free to beat him further if you wish!"

The Jester wailed as the infuriated Overlord's shadow fell upon him. That was an option, the new and quick-learning Overlord wouldn't refuse.

xxx

How to Be An Evil Overlord: Part One.

1. My Legions of Terror will have helmets with clear plexiglass visors, not face-concealing ones.

2. My ventilation ducts will be too small to crawl through.

3. My noble half-brother whose throne I usurped will be killed, not kept anonymously imprisoned in a forgotten cell of my dungeon.

4. Shooting is not too good for my enemies.

5. The artifact which is the source of my power will not be kept on the Mountain of Despair beyond the River of Fire guarded by the Dragons of Eternity. It will be in my safe-deposit box. The same applies to the object which is my one weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome." Frances-Left4Dead

xxx

"Your throne room Sire!" Gnarl introduced, staff in hand as the Overlord approached him.

The Throne Room was the command center of all Evil, a rather well-known classic of dark figures and useful for enticing the fairer sex, as well as impressing allies and striking terror into the hearts of enemies. It wouldn't be used for torture, because blood was a bad element to get stuck on the walls or the carpet. But live, public executions were also great for Minion morale and the Overlord's PR campaign.

However, ten years ago, the throne room was besieged and blown apart by a rage-fill human named Kenpachi. Gnarl remembered him well, stern and fellow who loved nothing more than constant, never ending combat. The Throne Room was in terrible conditions because of his actions. The plaster on the walls was almost gone, foliage and fauna had grown in thick wires around puddles big enough to become ponds if they weren't some hundred feet up on a jagged peak. Nature had crawled her way up here as well, wild grass blotched the interior and the floor was ripped up to reveal patches of gravel, with chunks of rock from the battle still evident. The Overlord's throne was wrecked, a huge bite on its upper right made clear note of this.

The blond raised an eyebrow looking at the place. _Talk about your fixer upper..._

"Alas, one cannot be a Bastion of Evil these days without wretched _heroes_ lining up to prove themselves. That last lot were _particularly_ bothersome, killing your predecessor like that..." Gnarl sighed he continued. "But you're here now, Sire. Evil will _always_ find a way you know."

The minion master turned around and began sniffing towards a southern portion of the Throne Room, the scent of dried mana and extinct herbs harboring intense thoughts as he stared into the pale complexion of an individual tide-pool on the other side of the room. What lay before him was the Tower Portal, a method of magical teleportation rendered inactive by the absence of the Tower Heart. The previous Overlord had opted for the pool to be colored the same as Fleshling blood, which could only be accomplished by draining imprisoned Fleshlings of theirs. Fleshling shells were works of art and some of the most unique substances in the land, however, the mistresses that Master had kept after killing his original one were disgusted by the thought of bathing and soothing their Overlord in a pool of the blood of their kin. For this reason most of the mistresses were minion food within a week of their arrival. _Although the Succubus beauty lasted longer than most._

"This is the Tower Portal, sire." Gnarl said , "It can send you just about anywhere within your Dark Domain. Although, its missing its power source, the Tower Heart, but its merely a setback for the forces of darkness."

The Overlord came up behind him and began to study the Portal as well. "So what happens now?"

Gnarl began speaking in a more vibrant tone. "You are our new Overlord! Rebuild your tower, punish those filthy heroes that killed your predecessor and re-establish a Dark Domain!"

The blond turned and walked over to stare at the moat of lava bubbling, all of that sounded good, but... "No." Gnarl gasped. Had his Overlord just-just refused to lead darkness? this-this was unprecedented! "I have no interest in the wars of my predecessor. Those fights were finished the moment he died." The blond elaborated as he turned around. "We'll rebuild this tower and focus on amassing my minion forces. Then, when I feel we are ready..." He clenched his fist as a mad grin crossed his face. "We'll begin our conquest."

Gnarl stared at the Overlord before him. _Such ambition...Such a contemptuous defiance of tradition..._

_Oh yes, we certainly have a Great Evil on our hands here..._

xxx

Gnarl looked down upon the hoard of five hundred thousand minions the new master had amassed, filled with pride. He couldn't lie; He was impressed. In just under three years he'd almost rebuilt the tower to it's former glory. The first year saw the reacquiring of the Tower Heart and the extensive use of it by the Master to harvest large amounts of brown minions for his forces. He would spent weeks at a time in the world just slaughtering animals and any humans he found traveling alone. That was another thing, the master had ordered that the minions were to practice discretion during their hunts. he had wanted to strengthen himself to a level he deemed worthy of an Overlord before starting any real trouble. Such a command was not normal to the wizened minion. Never before had he served under an Overlord that demanded stealth in his attacks, never had an Overlord worked so on gathering minions...He was a far cry from any Overlord that came before that was for sure.

In his second year he collected the three other hives and began working to repairing their forces as well. Around this time he visited a human friend he'd made and requested the use of his crane. the fleshling owed him a debt and agreed to assist him in the renovations of the Tower. The throne room was restored rather as the Fleshling craftsmen and some Browns worked. The dungeons had been renovated, spiked racks, thumb screws, a press to crush people to a flat mess...The Master had a taste for causing torment. He'd also added some guest rooms, thirteen to be exact. And after the human was done Gnarl had expected the Overlord, in his need for secrecy, to kill the human. But instead he had the minions escort him home and left him be.

The Armory had been left more of less alone, though that same year he'd been able to reacquire the Arcanium Smelter in the Fleshling Nation of Iwa and after learning it was the best of the three smelters he'd ceased searching for the Durium Smelter altogether and refocused those minions to the collection of more lifeforce. He'd used the Arcanium smelter to forge armor for his minions giving them a new set of defenses from the harsh world. For himself, the Master forged a pair of curved blades he called katana. The first was fitted with a black hilt with white wrappings and a ivory sheath that he called Salvation. The other was adorned with a white hilt and black wrappings and possessed an Ebony sheath he'd named Damnation. The apperant joke was that you had to die to find either. Also he created himself light vest of chain-mail armor wore underneath the new black cloak with a crimson nine tailed fox etched into it.

He sighed as he turned to the Master who was also looking upon the hoards he'd collected. "I must say sire. Evilness truly suits you."

"Thanks." The young Overlord smiled as he watched more minions pop from their holes as the many hunting parties killed off the woodland creatures in the world. His eyes gleamed in the dim flames of the Spawning Pits. "It's good to be the King."

xxx

Miles away, on a beach overlooking the sea. A woman stood, her golden hair flowing in the wind as she took a deep smell of the air. **Do you smell it Kitten?** A seductive voice in her mind asked. **The scent of **_**Evil**_**?**

_It's intoxicating Nibi-sama..._The woman thought her eyes drooping as her eyes burned a light blue. _I can't find the source though...Where does it come from?_

**Dark Tower...** The voice answered her. **I can smell the scent of minion-kind in the air.** The woman's arm moved of it's own accord pointing in the direction of the horizon. **That is where we must go...**

_For what purpose?_

**That is where your Mate awaits...**

The blond was surprised. Nibi-sama had a tendency to be very choosy as to who would mate with her vessel. It wasn't like her to declare someone fit for her without even meeting him. But she'd found out quite that the Nekomata was both an excellent judge of character and was always looking out for her and by proxy it's own, best interests. So it's judgement could be trusted in almost all things. _We'd best not keep him waiting then, hmm?_

xxx

"Sire! Sire, wake up!"

Naruto grunted as he opened his eyes and shouted in surprise as he found Gnarl's hideous face inches from his own. "God damn it Gnarl! I told you not to _do_ that!"

"My apologises, sire. But there is an urgent matter needing your immediate attention." He paused as the Overlord swung his legs over the bed and stood.

"What's happened?" Naruto asked cracking his knuckles. He knew Gnarl wouldn't wake him in the middle of the night for anything trivial. If he said it was urgent, he meant it.

"It seems we have an intruder on our island."

Naruto's face shifted to a darkened glare. "How is that possible? Isn't this place almost impenetrable?"

"Well sire, it's the 'almost' that seems to have allowed them to pass." Gnarl took out a small collection of papers the first one a green leaf with holes scratched in it. "According to the Blues you stationed around the whirlpools, a small merchant ship made it's way past them. As it was swallowed by the defences some sort of 'giant flaming blue cat' leaped from the boat onto the island. He then took out a large brown leaf with more holes in it. The Greens then report a blond headed woman was seen walking towards the moat. When they tried to ambush her she dispatched them with extreme prejudice.

"Where is she now?" The teen asked as he grabbed both his katana and slipped on his cloak.

"In the moat sire." Gnarl answered making the blond stop with a look of confusion.

"Wait. _In_ the moat? As in, in the molten lava?"

"Yes sire."

"So she's dead?"

"No sire. The Reds have just reported that she's being protected by some sort of blue flame shield that has engulfed her body."

Naruto growled in annoyance. "I'll deal with her then."

"Wait! Sire!" He called the the blond. "I may have a better idea." The blond closed his eyes and indicated for the master minion to continue. "Not to say you aren't doing an excellent job of repairing the tower, but I believe this place could use a...woman's touch." The blond turned his head to stare at the old minion who was grinning in a way that reminded him quite a bit of the Perverted Sage.

"You're point?"

"Just from the reports you must realize she does have some fighting skill, sire. Dispatching fifty Greens without getting so much of a scratch on her?" Naruto crossed his arms. He couldn't lie, even _he'd _have some trouble there... "And in all actuality we know very little of her intentions here. In my humble opinion sire, we should wait for her in the throne room. If she can be brought to your side she could be quite useful to you. And if she cannot be persuaded to become a force of Evil..." The old minion smirked in unison with his master. "You can deal with her accourdingly."

Naruto chuckled tossing Salvation onto the bed and carrying Damnation in his hand. "I like the way you think Gnarl. I knew there was a reason you were appointed my adviser." Gnarl gave a small bow as they both made their way to the throne room. Just as he sat down in the throne a figure pulled herself up from the viewing port. Naruto was surprised, she looked rather nice. Her face was cute, almost like a cat's with dark hazel eyes that looked like they were glowing with an inner fire. Her hair was long and blond, kept in a wrapped ponytail falling down to her lower back. She was about five six, well built and was adorned in what he remembered as an ANBU uniform, minus a mask and headband. In her hands were a pair of kunai which she had no doubt used to assist herself in the climb up the tower. The climb was also the same reason she was sweating, giving her body a faint shine in the dieing moonlight.

He smiled in mock politeness as he put his head in his fist and watched as she replaced the weapons in her pouch and Gnarl spoke. "Welcome to Dark Tower, madam. If you're here to make a plea for mercy please visit the Spawning Pits where our friendly Browns will..._process_ you request."

The woman didn't answer staring at the man seated before her on the throne of the tower. He was quite handsome for his age, no more than sixteen by her estimate. He was tanned and well muscled, dressed in a dark cloak with a nine tailed fox decorating it in red and gold. His top was a strange shirt of metal links the shined as he breathed, and in his lap set a katana in a black hilt. But it was his face that caught her attention the most. Dark orange hair with red highlights and tips, gleaming, crimson, slitted eyes and whisker shaped scars on his cheeks giving him a feral appearance. He looked at her with a subtle mixture of interest, and smug curiosity. No, that was wrong. It wasn't smugness but cool confidence. A knowledge that whatever she wanted he would be able to deal with it.

_Oh, Nibi-sama you were right..._She thought feeling the cat's grin in her mind. _He's perfect._

**Am I not always, Kitten? Now, quit standing around like a buffoon and introduce yourself.**

"My name in Yugito Nii, of the Village of Kumo. Container of Nekomata-sama." She bowed to the Overlord who rose his eyebrows in surprise taking his head from his hand. He'd heard of the beast from one of the books Gnarl had been able to salvage from the previous Overlord's Library. It was created from the spirit of an Overlady who ruled over the tower centuries ago. The woman was a bit of a pyromaniac from what Gnarl told him, and loved to summon minions just to have the Reds burn them to crisps. But she made the mistake of pissing off a wizard and was transformed into the giant fiery incarnation of flame. a shinigami took a liking to her cat form and gave her power over the dead.

She must have transformed to make the leap onto the island, and seeing as the Greens were not immune to flames she could have defeated them without the slightest effort. _How interesting..._

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Overlord of Dark Tower and Container of the Kyuubi." Yugito's eyes widened and she winced as Nekomata screamed in her ear for her to get on her knees. She didn't understand. Yes, she was aware that the Kyuubi was the greatest of the tailed beasts, but this did not explain the Nekomata's absolute terror of the boy.

However the choice to remain standing was taken from her as Nekomata_ forced _her on her hands and knees and began speaking through her mouth. "**Lord Kyuubi...I was not aware that it was **_**you**_** who now resided within the tower. Please, I **_**beg**_** your forgiveness for my host's intrusion.**"

Naruto rose a brow. "Who am I speaking to? Yugito Nii or Nekomata?"

"**We are one Lord Kyuubi, though it is the consciousness of Nekomata who is in your awesome presence.**" The voice answered.

"Why are you so afraid of me Nekomata?" The teen asked, not bothering to show the same sort of respect Yugito had for it.

A look of confusion crossed the woman's face. "**Do you not remember Lord Kyuubi? The Battle with the foul Orochi? My betrayal in ignorance?**"

Naruto sighed standing and walking towards the woman, the weapon still in his hand. "Look, I may be the container of the fox, but it does _not _control me. I have no interest in the grudges or wars of the damn fox." A look of pure shock crossed the face of the woman, from hearing someone speak so ill of the Demon Lord. "My interests include expanding my domain, and bringing order to a world of utter chaos." He took her by the arm bringing the possessed blond to her feet. "So if you only fear me for the actions and grudges of my predecessors or the demon, then I suggest you get over it. And focus on a new start with the future ruler of the Elemental Nations."

Their eyes met for a long while and Naruto noticed the green glow from her right eye and yellow glow from her left faded and they returned to her natural hazel. She blinked a few times with a look of pure amazement on her face. "Never before...Never have I seen anyone speak to Nekomata-sama in such a way and live long enough to tell about it..." She bowed her head. "If you would permit it, I would wish to join you in your ambition."

Naruto smiled. "We'd be happy to have you." He extended a hand which she shook before turning to Gnarl. "Gnarl, would you kindly show her to one of the guest rooms?"

"Of course sire. Right this way Mistress." Gnarl tuned and headed up the stairs as Naruto leaned on a nearby pillar to think. When Gnarl came back down Naruto was smiling down into the Tower Portal. It was the sort of smile that Gnarl knew to be associated with a _evil_ idea. "Bit of gold for your thoughts, Lord?"

"Find me a solid portal into Suna..." He said sliding his sword into his black sash.

"We're hunting Shukaku."

xxx

How To Be An Evil Overlord: Part Two

6. I will not gloat over my enemies' predicament before killing them.

7. When I've captured my adversary and he says, "Look, before you kill me, will you at least tell me what this is all about?" I'll say, "No." and shoot him. No, on second thought I'll shoot him then say "No."

8. After I kidnap the beautiful princess, we will be married immediately in a quiet civil ceremony, not a lavish spectacle in three weeks' time during which the final phase of my plan will be carried out.

9. I will not include a self-destruct mechanism unless absolutely necessary. If it is necessary, it will not be a large red button labeled "Danger: Do Not Push". The big red button marked "Do Not Push" will instead trigger a spray of bullets on anyone stupid enough to disregard it. Similarly, the ON/OFF switch will not clearly be labeled as such.

10. I will not interrogate my enemies in the inner sanctum -- a small hotel well outside my borders will work just as well.


	3. Chapter 3

What?

xxx

Suna, as it turned out, was nestled deep within a canyon guarded on a five layered wall by trained ninja. And unless you were able to turn yourself invisible and able to travel without disturbing the sand, the place was a tactical nightmare to infiltrate. Which was why he'd had Gnarl transport him in a small discreet alleyway so he could make his way through the village and learn what had become of the psychopathic lunatic he'd met years ago. And he was quite surprised by the information he'd garnered. the fight they'd had had changed the redhead's outlook on life and he'd made a complete psychological overhaul. He no longer killed without reason, and seemed to be trying to change for the better. Hell they'd even made him the new Kazekage. Naruto was rather glad this was the situation; It would make the job of turning him to his side that much easier.

Taking from his memories of ninja training he took the form of a passing Suna jonin, and made his way towards the tower and passed through uninterrupted before reaching the Kazekage's office. Peeking through the window Naruto frowned seeing he was not there. He turned around and almost bumping into a sandy blond haired woman. She looked surprised to see him and smiled. He recognised her as Gaara's sister, Temari. And he had to say, she was great looking. she'd sprouted since their last encounter tall, almost as tall as he was, the sun had tanned her very well, and she had short sandy blond hair tied in a foursome of spiky ponytails. She had a cute face, too, with full, pale-pink lips. He loved her eyes best however, sea-green orbs that gleamed as she spoke. "Baki. How are you?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Hello Temari. Is your brother around? I have a message for him. Very urgent."

She looked surprised and pointed at the ceiling. "He's just upstairs. Council meeting. Poor bastard...I'd have gone crazy a long time ago." Naruto nodded his thanks and turned departing up the stairs.

xxx

"This information comes directly from Jiraiya of the Sannin...Although he is originally from Konoha he has since severed ties and we are assured that this information has not been given to the Hokage." A man stated his black hair covering one of his eyes. "Have you heard of the organization called Akatsuki?" The room of men was silent. "Akatsuki is a mysterious organization of ten shinobi. All members are thought to be S-class Bingo Book ninja. Some of the ninja known in the group are Konoha's Itachi Uchiha. Who murdered his entire clan in a single night. Another is a former member of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen, Kisame Hoshigaki. The one who was behind Konoha's near destruction three years ago...The one who killed our previous Kazekage...Orochimaru." There was a pause the most of the men payed silent respect to the old leader. "He's supposed to be an ex-member of this organization."

Gaara stared at the man his eyes not showing his thoughts in the slightest as Baki spoke. "I see. I've only heard rumors before, but apparently the organization is finally moving..."

"As we've been informed by a Sannin, I've already taken the liberty of organizing the people of our village to keep watch. There are also ANBU at keep entrance points around the village. If Akatsuki wants to enter our village they'll have to force their way in."

"And how exactly will our men know what to look for?" An older member asked frowning.

"I've heard that members of Akatsuki was black cloaks with red clouds on them. I've ordered anyone wearing those clothes are to be killed on sight. There is no way they'll enter without our knowing."

"Quite confident aren't you?" A voice grinned.

Everyone looked at the door where another Baki stood his arms crossed and a smug grin on his features. Baki stood glaring at the impostor who smiled. "I was able to infiltrate all the way to the council chambers without so much as a second glance..." He kicked off the door and walked up to the table before he was stopped by a kunai being pressed to his throat.

"Name yourself impostor..." Baki snarled.

The imposter's eyes gleamed as the jutsu ended itself in a puff of smoke. Revealing the orange haired teen who's crimson eyes met Gaara's widening blues. "Long time no see, hmm?"

The red headed kazekage stood and began to walk around the table towards Naruto. "Stand down Baki..." He muttered.

Baki stared at the village leader in surprise before backing off. Naruto smirked. "Atta boy." He clicked his cheek as one would to a dog earning a glare from the man.

Gaara was at a loss for what to say, not that he ever spoke that often as it was but when he wanted to speak, he knew what it was he wanted to say. Yet he couldn't even begin to think of what to say to the reborn ninja. _How is it possible? I _felt _him die. That huge surge of pure chakra came from the valley of the end and then there was only silence._Yet as he came face to face with the blond...He just knew in his heart of hearts it was him. Yes he'd changed, there was an altogether Evil feeling about him, but he was still somewhat the same blond who had shown him what it meant to live. "I'd say it was impossible..." He started . "But then again look who I'm talking to..." The blond chuckled not missing the small, nigh invisible smile on Gaara's face. "What are you doing here?"

The blond grinned . "Tell me Gaara. What do you, and more specifically that drunken lunatic Shukaku, know about Dark Tower?"

xxx

Gnarl peered curiously as the Master was lead into the Kazekage's office to discuss the alliance he was trying to form. Such a way of doing things was odd for the aged Minion. No Overlord he could think of in his recent memory had ever endevored to form alliances with his subjects, truth be told every other master he'd served under only wished to rule over all with no one to answer to but themselves...But, it was not his place to question the Master's judgements, his place was to serve and advise his master. That was all.

He blinked becoming aware of a presence behind him and glanced over his shoulder onto the form of the new Mistress, Yugito Nii. "Ah, Mistress. So good to see you are awake."

The blond woman made an effort to smile at the creature however both she and Nekomata were in agreement that both Gnarl and all of Naruto's Minion allies were amoung the most hideous things either of them had laid their eyes upon. However, they both served Naruto and in that she would be civil with him at the very least. "What is Naruto?" She asked coming down the stairs and beside the old minion.

"The Master has traveled on buisness within the village you fleshlings know as Sunagakure. He intends to form an alliance with the one called Sabaku no Gaara." He smiled polietly at the new Mistress of the tower. He was acutely aware of her dislike for his species. The Overlady who had become the Nibi only ever tolerated the Reds because of their inate fire cababilities. The others were either used for kindling or to perfrom tasks the Reds could not, as such her tastes had imprinted to a degree on her host.

"Would it not be easier to simply take over by force?" Yugito asked echoing Nekomata's sentiments. "He has both the forces and ability..."

"That's what I said." Gnarl nodding returning his gaze onto the pool as the woman came to stand beside him. "He is so difficult for me to understand at times. Under normal circumstances after three years with a particular Overlord, I'd have his personality disected and could predict what he's going to do next...Yet the new master continues to surprise me with his way of doing things." He shook his scrawny head. "I sense there is some method to his madness, but for the evilness in me I cannot figure it out..."

"I beleive the ability to be unpredictable could be the reason he will be great. Such a way of doing things allows him flexablity even in the face of imminent disaster." She smiled watching him bow to the kazekage and take his leave. "It seems things have gone well. He is smiling."

Gnarl nodded silently as he stepped away from the pool and instructed Yugito to do the same. As she did so the silvery liquid bubbled and shot up taking his form and color. He was facing away from them and stared off in the distance as he rose before blinking and turning his eyes onto them. "Afternoon Yugito, Gnarl."

"Welcome back Sire." The minion master bowed his head in greeting.

"Was your trip productive Naruto-sama?" Yugito asked gaining a warm smile from her new lord.

"Fairly. He claims to require time to consider my offer." The blond Overlord answered her as he exited the pool and began to strike the sand from his hair. "And please, don't bother with the Honoraries. I find them irksome."

"Then why do yolu not order it of your minions?" Yugito asked in Nekomata's stead.

"Because it is in our nature to call him such." Gnarl answered. "We minions are beings from a plane known as világ vége. Or in Fleshling tounge, The World's End. Beings of our world, creatures of legend such as dragons, ghosts and the like, all of us have one distinct difference from fleshlings that is uniform through them all, and that is our immutability, the fact that we do not change. Humans are capricious and fleeting, you go from one thing to another, sometimes over the span of hours. Beings of the World's End aren't like that, we can't and don't change ourselves that quickly, we _can't_. Simply put, we are what we are, no matter how horrible we may be. Nature and instinct are at the forefront of almost any decision made by us, conscious decisions are secondary. This is why despite the best efforts of out Overlord, we cannot stop calling him by such honoraries. It is similar you your species' boundless curiousity, it is just our way."

Naruto nodded having heard such an explanation from the minion master before. He then turned his attantion back to Yugito and was not surprised by the furrowed brow showing her concentration in attempting to understand this. Having her mind mlost in thought gave him an opportuntity to better enjoy her features. She possessed a very nice set of eyes both a calming amber though he noted one was slightly off color from it's twin. They were the kind of eyes Naruto most enjoyed looking at, they hid behind themselves a spirit very similar to his own. A deep sorrow that was hidden behind walls and barriers to keep it from others...So much like him...

Yugito's mind came back into focus as soon as his eyes met hers, he was examining her; trying to decipher her mind through her eyes. And she did the same to him in turn. Wheather he was aware of it or not was unclear...He had a well chiseled face a small bit of fuzz along the line of his jaw that he may not have been aware of. His wisker-like scars intriged both of them. They were somewhat endearing, in their own way. They gave him a sort of animalistic appearance, something that was helped by his bright purple eyes that possessed slits for pupils. It was all very attractive and she found herself growing all the more greatful for Nekomata leading her into his presence.

Gnarl watched the fleshings stare at each other with mild interest and felt himself almost wretch at the emotion the two were letting off. Ugh, fleshings and their stupid mating rituals, if I live to see the fabled Ressurection of the First I will never understand why they go to such extremes to make certain their mate is suitable. He shook his head and approached the portal again looking through to examine the fleshling his Overlord had been speaking to.

xxx

Gaara leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. Getting the information from Shukaku had been draining but he got the gist of it. Dark Tower... It was the home of the Overlords. Men and women of great power, chosen though history by the Forces of Darkness to lead the world into a realm of pure evil and tyranny...When he'd asked, Naruto had explained that he had no intention of trying to usurp Gaara's command, nor take control of the village away from him. His only interest in Suna was to ask it not to assault him in the coming wars and instead assisted them in their conquest of the other nations. He assured Gaara that once the Dark Domain was set up, Suna would go down in history as a nation that was useful to the Overlord, and as such would reap the rewards due to them when it was all said and done. Naruto had then left him to stew in the offer he'd made for a time and promised to return after he'd gone and dealt with a small matter back at his Tower.

Such an offer was very tempting to the Kazekage. Ever since Gaara had severed ties with Konoha, things in his village had been far from perfect. Food was becoming more and more scarce...Missions were being outsourced to Konoha by the Wind Lord as a way to try and continue good ties with the Fire Nation, even when Gaara had stated he had no interest in ever joining forces with them and their new Hokage. He spat at the useage of the word. The man was little more than a war hound, a power hungry, egotistical, patriotic zealot. And he would have nothing to do with such a man. But even still...Was Naruto all that different now? His eyes betrayed a malice and rage similar to his own years before. but it was more controlled directed and subdued...The boy he knew and had saved him from his madness seemed gone...

Gaara groaned and laid his head down on his desk as he heard the door open and close. With a sigh he glanced up seeing Temari coming in to sit down. "Something wrong Gaara? You look tired." At his bemused expression she added. "More-so than usual."

"Can we talk?" Temari nodded once. It wasn't an altogether rare occurrence for Gaara to ask her opinion on matters regarding the village. She leaning back in the chair. "Naruto Uzumaki is alive."

Temari's eye brows rose. She hadn't heard that name since...Not since they had come to aid Konohja in the Uchiha 'Abduction' "The blond kid? The one who-"

"The very same. He's asking for an alliance with this village."

"On Konoha's behalf?" She asked half surprised half amused, they must want an ally quite a bit to be having a ninja call in favors. Her opinions were dashed when Gaara shook his head in the negatory.

"He's asking for our allegiance as the new Overlord." Gaara explained what it meant to be an Overlord according to Shukaku. "Naruto is planning the total takeover of every shinobi nation. He's only asking us for an alliance as equals because he respects me as a friend." Gaara sighed and before she could answer continued. "His terms aren't much...All he's asking is for us to agree to fight alongside him when the time comes...And he's promising to elevate Suna when his conquest is complete. Anything we need from him, food, military support, land, money...All we have to do is ask. But I have my reservations...There's something...Different about him. I can't point to one specific thing to prove my case...But like you sometimes say, I can feel it in my gut." Gaara folded his hands staring at his sister. "Thoughts?"

Temari was silent. All in all the offer sounded too good to be true, which meant that in all probablity it was. Had anyone else offered Gaara this plan she'd have advised him to go against it...But this was _Naruto_...The kid who saved Gaara from himself, who showed him the meaning of life...She couldn't imagine him _ever _going back on his word if he could help it. "I think...You should take the offer Gaara. But only if he allows you to have a representative for Suna in the Tower to make sure we aren't being taken advantage of, not that I don't trust Naruto, but like you said, he seems different than three years back."

Gaara nodded and waved her off as he turned to the window. "Temari..." She glanced back at him. "Thanks."

She smiled and walked out the door closing it behind her as Gaara looked out his window. So Temari had given her approval...And her suggestion had eased his fears to quite a degree, if he had someone in Naruto's inner circle, he could be sure they were being looked after...He blinked his eyes flashing to something out the window before he stood, a gourd of sand forming on his back as he exited into the night...

xxx

A blond man stared down upon the city from the clay bird he'd created only moments ago. He stood at about five four, his blond hair covering the strange ocular machine on his left eye as his right scanned the village below. He was adorned in a black cloak with red clouds on it. _One...Two...Three!_ He grinned. _Three sky guards, yeah. This village is a pretty artistic style...But that only makes it more fun to destroy it, yeah. _He reached into a small pouch pulling it out and molding it with his hands into the shape of three spiders, which he then dropped onto the buildings where the sky guards kept watch.

As they came to life and leaped onto their prey one guard shouted in surprise. "What the hell are these freaks?"

The blond frowned. "Freaks?! Ugh, some people just have no appreciation for fine art." He grinned making a hand sign. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to instill it into you by force." Channeling his chakra into the seal he called down. "Because my Art is a _Bang_!" As the final word left his lips the clay spiders exploded, taking the heads of the guards they had latched onto with them. He laughed at the beauty of the explosions as he flew downward, leaping from the bird and landing onto the Hokage building. "Infiltration...Success-"

He blinked and looked up into the frowning face of one Sabaku no Gaara, his arms were crossed, his displeasure at the Akatsuki's intrusion obvious. The blond turned seeing movement and noted the sand rushing towards him.. "Oh-" He leaped up and onto his bird that had circled back down to collect him. As he took to the air, he watched as Gaara twisted his hand as the sand gathered under the Kage and pushed him up after him. _Ooh, his demonic gift is certainly useful... _He smiled turning the bird into a hover before the Kage. "So, you knew it was me, yeah..."

"There are no birds like that in _my _desert." Gaara grunted, his eyes locked on the Akatsuki member before him.

"Hmm, seems like my infiltration was unsuccessful, yeah." The blond smiled. "But then again, now I don't have to go looking for you."

Growing tired of the woman's posturing, Gaara did not answer, opting to allow the sand to do the talking for him. He rose his hands palm up as a great hissing erupted from the earth. Before the blond's very eyes a giant tsunami of sand rose from the floor below, making him realize just who had the geographical advantage. Readying six clay birds he tossed them into the sand as it formed a massive claw to swipe at him. Yet as it neared the birds exploded displacing the claw as he fled with two more claws in hot pursuit. Gaara frowned. _She used some sort of explosive device to stop my attack...Not only that, it looks like it's able to home in on certain targets._

The blond shoveled more clay into his hands forming a pair of unusual sculptures with four wings which he tossed behind him. _Those two will be faster! _He made a hand sign bringing them to life and directing them toward the shukaku container. Yet without even blinking the sand master crossed his arms creating a perfect dome of protection blocking the twin explosions. Touching two fingers to his right eye he activated his sand eye watching the blond from the safety of his shield. "Like an egg protecting the yolk..." His opponent grinned. _Although he was pretty impressive to block those two...Not bad at all, yeah. _It was then that he noticed the shadow that had fallen over him and realized Gaara wasn't the only one about to be swallowed by the sand. _Ah fuck..._ He charged his bird towards the small opening before leaping through just avoiding being turned to jelly.

Yet from inside the shell the redhead smirked. Clawing his hand like someone about to crush something the sand from his shield lunged creating a small hole in the defense at it latched onto and coiled around the Akatsuki's arm. "Sand Coffin..." Squeezing, he could almost feel the bones in the woman's arm turning to mush as his sand destroyed it. The blond grunted in pain, releasing the sculpture of a bird he'd just finished and expanding it so he could take flight again. As he backed away from Gaara, the sand relented and recoiled back to its master.

As the blond turned again and hovered he assessed the situation. _Damn...Only a little clay left; Just enough for one more attack... _He stared out at the three formations of sand he'd been using to fight. _I get it...The sand he used to crush my arm and shield himself is different from the rest of the sand he uses...It's fueled with a lot of chakra giving it it's lightning quickness and near impenetrability...But it's limited to the amount he carries in that gourd I saw earlier...That trick is where we get the "Perfect Defence" I've heard so much about. That's where that hole in his sheild came from..._ He rooted around his clay and frowned. _Alright, I only have enough from one homing attack, plus my number eighteen specialty..._

Down below three figures stood looking up at the battle in the sky. _I knew it... _The first one growled. He was male, dressing in an odd black Kabuki suit with matching purple face-paint. On his back rested three scrolls all holding his special attack weapons.

__

From the pure amount of sand he's using...The only conclusion one can come to is he's fighting one of those Akatsuki guys...

Temari thought, her greenish blue eyes narrowing at the odd bird shape the woman was riding on. W_ho the hell _is_ that?_

Baki turned around and began barking orders. "Kankuro! Alert all available ninja to prep for combat! We're backing up the Kazekage! Then get the Medical squad to set up a barrier to protect civilians!" Kankuro nodded vanishing in the flicker of the eye. Temari turned to leave when Baki spoke mare . "Temari..." She glanced at him and he met her eye. "I want you to run the idea of Gaara going crazy again..." Temari's eyes narrowed at her former sensei as he continued. "As well as the scenario of if Shukaku is let out again..."

Temari growled. "That won't happen. Gaara would never harm the people of this village."

xxx

"Sire? I beleive you may want to have a look at this." Gnarl grunted breaking the containers gaze. Naruto came up beside the minion master and watched the battle between Gaara and the blond woman in black. Naruto's frown deepened as he saw some sort of white egg growing over time. "Do you beleive we should assist them, Lord?" The Minion Master asked.

"Let's let this play out for a time. It could turn out to be very beneficial to us..."

xxx

Gaara's eyes widened at the sight before him. The small egg shaped thing the blond woman had pulled from behind her had grown to massive porportions. If it was anything like the other clay creations...

"Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna blow up your village, yeah." He grinned like a mad man. "After all, it would suck if we were to be interrupted from an attack down below." He laughed as he dropped the giant egg allowing to fall like a rocket towards the village. Gaara's eyes widened as he flex his hand using every ounce of force he could to move the massive amount of sand he would need. As the bomb exploded Gaara grunted with an extra effort to contain the bomb's blast.

The blond looked down expecting a large crater in the wake of his specialty number eighteen, only to be disappointed by the massive circular shield of sand that had been used to contain the blast. _Hmph, that's no fun, but even still... _He looked up from the shield to grin at the kazekage. "You're in my blast radius, yeah!" Gaara's eyes widened as he looked to his left staring at the clay bird that was within inches of his face.

__

Shit.

The explosion was massive as it hit the shield, which blocked the bomb just in the nick of time. Gaara took a breath of releif

__

Just as I thought...

The blond grinned as he made a hand-sign. _Now..._

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw something white burrowing from his sand shield. _No..._

The shield lurch and rumbled distorting it's shape at the same sadist grin cross the bomber's face. _Heh, heh, heh. Yeah, you crushed my arm, but I used the opportunity to mix some of my clay into your sand. And you fell for the trap hook, line, and sinker. I knew then that I had to blow up something close to you so you'd be distracted, and what better than your precious village?_ He laughed as he saw the barrier that had protected the village recede and collapse outside the village. _What a typical Kage, using the little strength you had left to protect your village from the barrier._

He flew downward as Gaara descended catching him with the tail of his bird which coiled around the Kage. "Catching you alive wasn't exactly easy, but my art won out anyway."

__

Mission accomplished.

xxx

How to be an Evil Overlord: Part Three

11. I will be secure in my superiority. Therefore, I will feel no need to prove it by leaving clues in the form of riddles or leaving my weaker enemies alive to show they pose no threat.

12. One of my advisers will be an average five-year-old child. Any flaws in my plan that he is able to spot will be corrected before implementation.

13. All slain enemies will be cremated, or at least have several rounds of ammunition emptied into them, not left for dead at the bottom of the cliff. The announcement of their deaths, as well as any accompanying celebration, will be deferred until after the aforementioned disposal.

14. The hero is not entitled to a last kiss, a last cigarette, or any other form of last request.

15. I will never employ any device with a digital countdown. If I find that such a device is absolutely unavoidable, I will set it to activate when the counter reaches 117 and the hero is just putting his plan into operation.


	4. Chapter 4

Voting is now closed. Please visit the next chapter for your answer to "Gaara: Live or Die?"

xxx

Naruto was silent as he stared into the Tower Portal. But in that silence rested a great fury, a dragon that had been awoken and was clawing at his stomach, demanding he lash out and destroy those that dared to hinder his path. Yet he silenced the beast, he could not think with such anger coursing through his body...He took a calming breath and let it out before reopening his eyes to watch as Gaara's brother gave chase to the men who had taken the sand master. "Gnarl, have four gates open on my location. When you're done, I want you to discover everything you can about this organization they call Akatsuki. I want names, faces, base locations. _Everything. _Am I understood?" Gnarl nodded his compliance with the command. He then turned his now crimson gaze upon Yugito. "Yugito, once I have departed I want you to follow the blond who attacked Gaara with the veiwing pool. Gnarl will instruct you on it's usage."

"What about you Naruto?" She asked. "Do you intend on combatting them yourself?" He nodded in ascent before whistling for a group of prepped minions who rushed up from the spawning pits and all stood attention. Without a word he targeted the two men and transported himself and his minions to the deserts of Suna...

xxx

"Your plan was good, boy. But...Just not good enough against someone like me..." The raspy, dead voice of the creature before Kankuro chastized him as though he hadn't just been in a life or death battle but rather a game of tag with a toddler. He was very small, a leg tall without his long metal tail. It swung about for a time before coiling once around him. "I must say, however, your poison preparation mechanism is commendable." Kankuro grunted feeling the effects of the poison in his body...Why? Why was he able to read the mechanisms of his puppets like this?! It was as if he'd been with him in his room when he'd prepped the puppet's mechanics...

The creature chuckled. "What's with that face? Are you wondering how your preparations were known so perfectly? I suppose as you are dieing, you have the right to such knowledge, though it is rather pointless to tell you at this point...I know your puppets so well because the one who created your puppets, The Crow, The Black Ant, and The Salamander...Was none other myself!" Kankuro's eyes widened as the tail leaped out flicking the remains of crow up before slamming it down, shattering it further. "Although, I must say...Fighting a youngster like you using modifications of my old hand-me-downs...It was quite a fun little diversion...While it lasted."

Kankuro was in shock, and not just from the toxins coursing through his veins. "So...Wait. You're the one they called the Genius of the Puppet Army? Sasori...of the Red Sand?"

Again the creature chuckled. "For my name to be known even to a child like you...I'm truely honored." He smiled.

"You left Suna...Twenty years ago...Why are you working for Akastuki?" Kankuro demanded trying to stand as the tail flicked over in front of it's owner, it's bladed tip pointing at the sand sibling.

"I have already been generous enough to answer one question, boy. So why should I reveal another answer to someone who's about to die?" The creature asked as the tail lunged. Yet just before impact something small and green leaped in front of him. It was a tiny, lizard looking thing armed in random assortments of armor with two long blades sticking from gauntlets on it's hands. Said gauntlets were now in an X formation that was pushing the blade into the sand at it's feet.

_What the- _The creature felt a harsh rapping on his back and saw a similar creature, this one brown swing down and beginning to smash a club-like weapon into his face. With a scowl he made a full circular spin shaking them all off and seeing a blond now standing before him from in front of Kankuro. Behind him stood more of the creatures, each one looking eager for a fight. "Well what do we have here...Another fool eager to-" He couldn't finish as the blond pointed at him and the green imps charged screeching like the damned as the latched onto him and began slicing at his back. Growling in annoyance, he flipped into the air and slammed his bladed tail into the Greens before landing, his tail now at the ready.

Naruto frowned, glancing back at the fallen ninja behind him. "You alright?"

He grunted. "How-"

"Not your concern." He nodded at the Blues who began gathering about the puppet user working their magic on his wounds and extracting the poison in his system. "Anything I should know about him?"

"Poison." Kankuro grunted. "His weapons...They're coated...in it..." He fell down losing consciousness as Naruto formed a three layer perimeter of browns to protect the delicate healers.

"My friend you could not have made a worse choice of who to piss off if you tried." His crimson eyes gleamed as he rose his hands and the four minion gates rose up behind him. With the flick of his wrist the gate on the far right began spewing Green minions all which swarmed Sasori who attempted to ward them off with his tail. "You're tricks and poison will do nothing to my Greens." He stated as Sasori's tail worked to swat away the growing hoard. "It's futile. For every one you are able to swat down, ten more shall rise their place."

Sasori grunted and began spinning his tail in a dome like pattern, knocking them away. Yet even then, more of the creatures attempted to attack. Sasori was in trouble. He was wise enough to realize that. He was used to fighting in battles of one on many, it came with the territory of being a shinobi, but when he fought his poison would do most of the work by cutting down their forces so he could finish it up. _But what I don't understand is how these creatures are completely unaffected by my toxins..._ He stared at the blond who was smirking, enjoying the sight of his opponent being swarmed by his minions. _However..._He lifted his torpedo shaped arm pointing it at Naruto. _Let's find out if he's unaffected as well..._

Naruto's risen brow at the odd appendage turned to two widened eyes as it fired off shrapnel and needles in his direction. Flicking his hand up several greens jumped up and formed a sort of human shield blocking every needle before falling back down. _Sire! Your Greens don't have the necessary strength to pierce that tough armor! _He heard the minion master in his mind shout. _Perhaps a more _explosive _approach is necessary._

Naruto grinned, he'd been thinking on the same lines. Reaching back he grabbed one of the Brown minions by the throat and beginning to shake it, filling it with a little of his chakra. As it's eyes began to glow he tossed it down and flicked his hand back, a command for the Greens to back off and allow the now crazed brown to pass through. Sasori could only watch in horror as the minion leaped into the air and latched onto his face exploding, and destroying the head portion of his puppet in a very effective manner. The Greens, on his orders, then leaped for the hole going to attack whatever was still inside only to be knocked away as a black robed figure lunged forth and backed a ways away. It was covered by a black cloak and Naruto called his minions back to him, trying to assess this new threat.

"I must admit," Another voice, this one much younger, said as the cloak was pulled away and a red haired teenager stood adorned in a traditional Akatsuki cloak. His brown eyes were half closed giving him a dead, dazed look to his face. It had a smugness about it though, something that irked Naruto to almost no end. "I am impressed. I don't know what you did to make the green mutts immune to my poison..." He pulled out a scroll and unraveled it, showing the kanji for "Three". "But even still, I have my ways of working around it..." There was a plume of smoke as a figure emerged behind the red haired puppet master. "Killing him gave me quite a hard time...But that's why he's my favorite." It was a man, no a puppet in a ragged black cloak. Sasori bent down, allowing the puppet on his back. "Now, let us begin." With the wave of his hand the puppet charged holding it's left arm out revealing various curved bladed weapons, all coated in the toxins.

_Even if I have a Green take the blow, at the speeds he's moving it won't stop the attack. _"No choice then..." He took a step back and lifted his hand holding it flat as one would when touching a wall. "Bakudo Number Forty-Two: Kyomon." The puppet continued on it's path until it was an arms length away before smacking hard into something invisible. Sasori raised a brow and tried to attack the barrier again yet, his attacks could not pierce it. Frowning, he retracted the puppet trying to discern how to attack this invisible defense. "I see you're a little confused. So I'll elaborate: That's Bakudo Forty-Two: Kyomon. A four-walled barrier that's difficult to break from the outside." He rose his hand and smacked it, shattering the walls like glass. "It's a Kido spell passed down in a book from one of my predecessors named Sosuke Aizen." He smirked. "Last chance Sasori. Give up and tell me what you know of Akatsuki..." Sasori was silent as the grave. It was a silence that commanded a presence of utter defiance. "No? Oh well..." He flicked his hand and the Greens charged blades leaving lines in the sand as they dragged them before leaping at the puppet. "Maybe your partner will be more talkative!"

The Greens latched to the puppet's cloak, stabbing it as it swatted them away. It attempted to resume it's assault with a summoning attack in it's right arm which release thousands of long arms all coated with poison. Naruto countered by having several Greens attack the joint of the arm, destroying it before they were all destroyed by the buzz-saw hidden in it's left arm. This left them in more or less the same position as earlier. Naruto replenished his Green numbers as Sasori was left with a weakened puppet. "This is quite a stalemate we're in, hmm?" The puppet master grinned. "How about I get serious?" He made the hand-sign for dog and the mouth of the puppet popped open with a click. Naruto rose a brow as a black mass began hissing out of the puppet's mouth. It sounded...

Just like sand.

"It's been a while, huh?" Sasori smiled. "So long since someone has seen the jutsu that made the third Kazeage known as the strongest Suna shinobi in history. The Iron Sand."

Naruto frowned in confusion not understanding how a puppet, which as far as he knew couldn't use chakra other than the users, was using a jutsu..._Doesn't matter though...I bet every single grain of the stuff is soaked in poison. One touch and I'm done for...I need to stop this before it can start..._ He clapped his hands together. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!"

Sasori frowned, not knowing what the blond was planning nor having any interest in allowing him to complete it. "Too slow! Iron Sand Drizzle!"

Naruto grunted as blue lightning began dancing around him. "Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" He extended his index and middle finger as well as his thumb in a triangle position collecting the lighting into it. "Hado Number Thirty-Three: Sokatsui!" As the words lift his lips, pale blue flame lunged forth engulfing the sand and the third Kazekage in it's blinding light. From the moment he'd seen it, Sasori had moved to avoid it and watched with a dark scowl as the light faded as only the melted iron bits were left in the attack's wake.

_A fire based attack...Very clever...He knew the moment I told him the sand was iron that an attack made of melt could completely obliterate the entire puppet and melt the oncoming iron... _He stared at the blond before smiling to himself. "Heh, I'll acknowledge it now, boy." He said as he began to unbutton his cloak. "You are certainly a force to be reckoned with...Destroying the Third like that makes it practically useless to even attempt to use another human puppet..." _How long has it been? Probably not since I was allowed into Akatsuki..._He shook off the cloak and revealed a puppet like body within. His eyes were wide like a maniac and his chest possessed a strange cylinder marked with the Kanji "Heart". In place of his stomach was a thick wire with a bladed end that dug into the ground as he stood on it. His back possessed four scrolls and two bladed wing-like things out of his waist. "It's been a long time since I've had to use myself..."

Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing. _Unbelievable...He made himself into a puppet too... _His thoughts shattered as the puppet master's rose his hands up revealing two barrels that were smoking. You've gotta be shitting me...Flames erupted from the holes and Naruto waved his hands together to move the line of Reds into a wall to begin consuming the flames. As the flames stopped, Naruto glanced up and noted one of the scrolls on his back vanishing. _Ammo scrolls...He has limitations to what he's able to do..._Naruto frowned and closed his eyes focusing, he had regain the energy he'd lost by using number thirty three. That, as well as avoiding the attacks of the toxic cable that was rushing strait for him, were his first priorities as he rolled out of the way to avoid the blade end as it dug deep into the earth.

He looked up in time to see Sasori take to the air and retract himself to the cable. "Die!" Naruto snarled and saw the spinning blades move to the front ready to shread him to ribbons.

He closed his eyes and stepped forward as he held up his hand the same three fingers he's used for Number Thirty-Three. yet instead of white lightning collecting, it was black with a purple outline. _I was hoping I could save this for the blond girl...I can only use it once a day after all...And even then only at about a third of it's normal strength when I don't use the incantation. _He smiled. "Hado Number Ninety: Kurohitsugi..."

Sasori froze as a box of pure black energy engulfed him and attacks from every direction pierced his puppet body...Including his heart. _No way..._ As the block vanished and allowed him to see his opponent again, he sighed. His body falling to the ground with a soft thump. _This kid...He's not the...normal sort..._He began to laugh, yet he wasn't sure why...It all seemed so surreal, so humorous to the puppet master. To be beaten by some kid and his little dogs...He swiveled his puppet head looking at him. "Congratulations Boy. It appears...You were the better man..."

Naruto, who had come beside the defeated puppet smirked. "I don't think being a puppet much qualifies you as a man..." Naruto said keeping that pleasant smile as he pushed his boot into Sasori's heart chamber. "Now...Tell me about Akatsuki and perhaps I'll allow the Blues to heal you."

Sasori only chuckled. "How pointless..." He looked at the sky. "But I guess...You do deserve a reward for beating someone like me..." He coughed. "Our goal...Is to capture and bind the Eight Tailed Demons left in this world."

"Why?"

He gave him that same mocking smirk. "Ah, there's the real question hmm? Even I don't know. All I know is that we are going to collect these beasts by extracting them from their hosts killing them." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasori laughed. "You'd better hurry along after Deidara...Who knows...Maybe you'll get lucky and be able to still save them..." He sneered. "But don't count on it."

Naruto rose his boot slamming it hard into Sasori's head silencing him. "You never shut up, do you?" As he stood in that silence he began to think. There were two things he could do in this situation...On one hand he could return to the village for back up and ensure Gaara would die. The next obvious choice would be to put his sister Temari in charge and she would be rather easy to manipulate to his side...

But on the other hand Gaara was a good friend of his...He trusted him. They were brothers and understood one another better than anyone...But could he live like that? Knowing he'd betrayed him?

What could he do?

xxx

How to be an Evil Overlord: Part Four

16. I will never utter the sentence "But before I kill you, there's just one thing I want to know."

17. When I employ people as advisers, I will occasionally listen to their advice.

18. I will not have a son. Although his laughably under-planned attempt to usurp power would easily fail, it would provide a fatal distraction at a crucial point in time.

19. I will not have a daughter. She would be as beautiful as she was evil, but one look at the hero's rugged countenance and she'd betray her own father.

20. Despite its proven stress-relieving effect, I will not indulge in maniacal laughter. When so occupied, it's too easy to miss unexpected developments that a more attentive individual could adjust to accordingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hail to the King, Baby.

xxx

Naruto scowled shaking his head. What the hell was wrong with him? Even considering that?! He frowned and looked to the sky. _Yugito? What's the current location of the clay woman? _He asked waving the minions back into their spawning points and approaching Kankuro.

_I'd wager about fifteen miles from your position lord. _The minion master answered from his position in the tower. _He's currently fleeing Mistress Yugito._

Naruto stopped and a dark frown crossed his face. _Where is Yugito? Why did she not answer me?_

_Well, Sire. As you instructed I gave her the basics of using the Seeing Pool, unfortunately when I returned from a fruitless search of the library she was gone. I didn't want to trouble you during your battle so I searched for her in the portal, she has began giving chase to the blond woman and refuses to return to the tower. I don't fully understand her reasoning, perhaps she-_

_Enough. _Naruto grunted in annoyance as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Open another gate and transport me to the scene of the battle._

_As you command Lord._

xxx-

Yugito roared as she lunged for the umpteenth time, just missing the clay bird flying in front of her. She was in her small transformation, a blue human sized cat with two tails that moved and in an attempt to capture the blond who dared to hinder her Lord's plans. Her two tails swung as she chased the four winged bastard and it's rider who lobbed his bombs at her in his desperation to get away. She'd avoided them all so far. But as she fell from her leap she noted the one that flew towards her stomach. _Shit!_

Deidara smirked as he turned his bird around to hover before the smoking form of the two tailed cat that was shifting back to a more human form as the flames extinguished. _Today must be my lucky day. Two containers in less than twenty four hours? Someone up there must really love my art._ He swooped down, the bird's claws at the ready as a voice from above spoke.

"Hado Number Fifty-Eight:" He looked up to see a blond stand on the wall of cliff-side his hands flat and palms facing him. "Tenran." From his hands a wild spinning gust of wind erupted sending him and his bird spinning out of control into the trees. Nodding in satisfaction Naruto leaped over to Yugito shaking her . "Yugito? C'mon now's not the time for a nap."

She grunted looking up at him and smiling . "Forgive me, I wanted to-"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto helped her up and looked her over for damage. "You alright? Anything broken?"

She winced and held her sore stomach. "Stomach's a little sore, but I think I can shake it off." She closed her eyes as the blue flames erupted around her again and she took the form of the two-tail.

She indicated for him to climb on and he touched the flames in a tentative way. To his surprise they did not burn and felt a lot like fur. "You can control who gets burned by your attacks..." She nodded as he climbed aboard and she began the chase anew. Deidara who had since regained control of his bird looked down at the blue cat and the blond who had ruined his art. He reached into his pouch pulling out a single replica of his current bird and activating it send it into a dive-bomb at the two of them. Naruto smirked running back and leaping onto one of Yugito's two tails. "Fling me up there! If we don't get her down she'll just escape!"

The cat growled and leaped up in a pounce before turning and launching Naruto like a human missile towards the sculpture. Deidara smirked. _Is he stupid? There's no way he'll survive the explosive power I pumped into that piece. _He made a hand sign. "Bye bye!"

Naruto flipped so he hit the piece feet first and used the resulting explosion to get in front of the other bird so there could be no opportunity for avoidance. Ignoring the burning on his back, he clapped his hands together and began the incantation. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" He slammed his hands to the sky and a circle of clouds began forming at his hands before he redirected them to Deidara. "Hado Number Sixty-Three: Raikoho!" From the circle lightning erupted hitting the clay bomber dead in the chest and forcing him off the bird as Naruto impacted it and climbed aboard to free Gaara.

Yet just as he reached him The bird began to swell and the tail unfurled to let Gaara fall. He growled and jumped after him as the bird exploded, spreading his hands like a spider's legs and curling his fingers he commanded. "Bakudo Number Thirty Seven: Tsuriboshi!" He separated his hands and released a light blue star-shape that passed Gaara and expanded to latch onto the nearby trees as both teens crashed into it and bounced back up on the springy substance. Naruto sighed leaning back into the substance as he slid into the center beside Gaara. He glanced at the still unconscious Kage with a grin. "That's twice you owe me!" With the snap of his fingers the substance faded away allowing them to fall back to earth. He landed on his feet as he caught Gaara and met up with Yugito. "Any sign of her?"

"I think she is a he..." Naruto rose an eyebrow at the blond. "And I think all you hit was an explosive clay clone." Naruto looked around feeling the other blond watching from where ever he was hiding.

Then, from the south, a clay bird took flight fading into the blue sky, Deidara was furious. _Leader is gonna be pissed! _And as much as he wanted to go back and receive his mark, he was out of clay with that clone he'd made at the last second. He snapped two more photos of the two as he flew off. He was not going to forget this! He'd show them the power of Art!

Yugito growled seeing the bird taking flight and and tried to give chase but Naruto grabbed her arm, stopping her. "There's no need to chase after him any further, as much as I would enjoy interrogating him, we have what we're after." He released her and began the trip back to the village. "C'mon...His village is no doubt worried sick. And I have a treaty to finish writing."

xxx

Naruto sighed as he sat with his feet on the desk of the Kazekage's office. Gaara's hat resting on his face. He had to admit things were going well. He'd become something of a hero of the village, what bringing back a live Kazekage. Kids would come up to him for autographs asking him to tell the story of how he'd beaten up the bad men who took the Kazekage. And while he loved the attention, and never tired of relaying the story at the bars he visited, Gaara, who had since recovered and was back to his Kazekage duties still had not given him a strait answer regarding the offer of an alliance. So here he sat, intent on not moving until he was given a response. Hearing the door open and close, he tipped the hat up smiling at the blank gaze of the village leader. "Hey there! Given any thought to my offer yet?" Gaara lifted his hand, moving him with sand into one of the chairs opposite the desk as he sat down in his own chair.

Gaara sat down before speaking. "Let me start by apologizing for making you wait...But decisions like these...They can not be made on a whim." Naruto nodded leaning forward. "I will accept your offer Naruto...But I've been advised to request certain...prerequisites."

Naruto's smile faded ever so before returning full force. "What? Don't tell me you don't trust me anymore, do you?"

Gaara shook his head. "No, it's not that..." Gaara sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I just have to be sure my village is being looked after." Naruto nodded in understanding and indicated for him to continue. "I'd like to have a representative in your Tower, someone who can make certain we aren't being taken advantage of."

The blond Overlord smirked. Gaara was never one to mince words, he didn't trust him at least not as much as Naruto would have liked, but that could be remidied over time. "Anyone in mind?"

"Temari." The redhead answered pleased with the look of surprise on Naruto's face. "She's one of the best advisers I have in this village...If anyone can be certain that Suna is being taken care of. It's her."

Naruto shrugged. He had no problem with that. He rather liked the idea. After all, Temari was quite a looker. And who knows, the interactions between them could prove...Amusing. "Consider it done Gaara."

xxx

Naruto yawned as he walked out of the tower portal as Temari fell into the silvery water of the looking pool. He chuckled at her prone form before helping her up. "Probably should have warned you. First transport is a bit of a kick from a mule."

"Welcome to Dark Tower, Temari of the Desert." Gnarl greeted her as he made his way down from the second floor. "I trust your stay will be a comfortable one. If you'll just follow Mouldy over there, he'll lead you to your quarters." Gnarl smiled through his dirty yellow teeth as she glanced at Naruto who nodded in silent before following the hyperactive little Brown who bounded up the stairs. Gnarl then turned to Naruto, his face becoming more serious. "Sire. If you would be so kind as to accompany me to the spawning pits, I beleive the Browns have uncovered an artifact that may greatly interest you."

Naruto rose a brow and shrugged following the older minion into the dark depths of his tower.

xxx

"Here!" The hyper minion shouted shoving open the door and revealing a rather nice room. It possed a seot of red drapes with a large window giving a rather nice view of the sunrise in the morning. the bed was large enough to fit three people. The minion pointed to her private bathroom and closet before bowing comically and scampering off. Once alone Temari let out a long sigh, she'd only been here a few moments and already she did not like the place. Whoever decorated this room had absolutely no taste in either color, or fabrics. What were these drapes made from, cotton and kemp?!

As she began unpacking someone cleared their throat and she found herself staring at another blond who was leaning in her doorway with her arms crossed. It was Yugito. Both she and Nekomata were appraising the blond, whom a minion in a jester cap had called the new Mistress. It was unnerving to say the least, not that she doubted that Naruto's interest . Still that didn't stop Nekomata's territorial instinct. The Nibi had demanded upon her arrival that Yugito be the first to set the boundaries. She wouldn't abide having anyone attempt to steal her vessel's mate, be the threat be actual or only paranoia on it's part.

"So. You're the newcomer." Something about this woman set Temari on edge. It wasn't anything specific but something about her irked the sand woman to the point of fury. Was it that demeanor she possessed? that stance that told her to back off. Back off of what? She hadn't done anything she was aware of to set the woman off, so why was she staring at her at though she wished her nothing more than a slow and painful demise.

However, she forced a pleasant smile as she spoke. "Yes. I'm here as a representative of Suna."

This did not seem to affect the blond in the slightest and she asked one question that made things quite a bit more clear for her. "What do you think of Naruto-sama?" She asked.

Temari could smell the loaded question. So that was what this was about then, this woman had eyes on the blond as a potential husband and didn't want her to start butting in and hindering her progress. The sand sibling smiled, though it was much more mean than before. She hadn't even considered making any moves on Naruto, but now that the subject was brought up... "I think he's a kind, generous and all around very good man. He'd make a fine catch for any woman, particularly if they sought power."

Nekomata roared in fury at the implication of Temari's statement. However, Yugito reined in the baser impulses of the Nibi's fury with the sound logic. _Why else would Naruto tolerate having such a manipulative _harlot _in his tower? Obviously, it was not his choice. The Kazekage wanted a representative within his inner circle and chose her, probably with the alternative intent of using her to gain a stronger foothold in his regime. Killing her will cause far more trouble than this tramp is worth._

**So what would you have us do then?**The Nibi snarled.** Stand by quietly and accept defeat?! **

_Of course not! We will simply have to be subtle in our attacks, attack her mind instead of her body. Well, unless push comes to shove._She smiled back at the woman channeling the flames into her eyes allowing them to glow blue. She entered the room walking around her appraising her once more. _Hmph. She lacks even the figure to impress Naruto-sama! _"There's an old saying about crossing a black cat..." She showed off her gleaming white teeth which had become more jagged under the cat's influence. "And I think you may have just crossed the blackest one of all..."

Temari, in spite of the unnatural cat-like eyes and teeth was not impressed, being around Gaara had steeled her against even the toughest of lunatics. Instead she only returned the feral grin as best she could and responded. "Well, black cat or no, it's nothing compared to the mighty fury of the wind."

Outside the doorway Jester snickered as quiet as he could and tip-toed away, if the Master learned of his little tricks he probably wouldn't be too pleased...

xxx

Naruto, obvious to the rather pleasant conversations of his allies, was being lead into the pits where the minions were being born though his many hunting and collecting parties. With the constant growing of the forces the hives where they were kept had to be expanded to make room for the growing population. Gnarl lead him toward the Blue's lake home which had been covered with wooden planks to allow the brown workers to work their magic on the walls, in the very back wall seemed to be an entrance to a cavern. "What's happened?"

"Well Sire, during the expansion of the Blue's living space, you ordered, Our excavation team discovered a small cavern. As you were buzy with the puppet user, It fell to me to decide what to do about it. I sent in a recon team and they reported finding a small vein of ice with what appears to be some sort of sword stuck in it."

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "And this interests me, why?"

Gnarl smiled. "I was getting to that sire. According to what the Brown recon team reported, the sword may belong to another of your predecessors. An Overlord named Arthas Menethil of Azeroth, better known in those parts the Lich King. It was before even my time when he ruled. I hadn't even been born from an Overlord's bones yet. And I was only a fledgling when I was told the tale. After he was struck down be another group of wretched heroes, the Minion Master of that time had prediction of sorts. He predicted another Overlord would come and take up the mantle of Lich King and ordered the weapon hidden within the tower. He was a very old minion, far older than I am now, and I thought it was simply a stupid old legend passed down from one minion master to the next. Obviously, I was wrong."

"So where is the sword now?" Naruto asked curious about another artifact left by his predeccossors. If it was anything like Aizen's Kido Tome, it could be very beneficial to him.

"It's still within the cave Sire." Gnarl admitted . "The minions tried to retrieve the blade but they simply don't have the needed strength to pull it from the ice."

Naruto sighed shaking his head as he walked past the Blue hive and made his way into the cavern, Gnarl lighting the way in front. He closed his eyes smelling something in the air...It smelled like death. Death and...Something else...Something ancient. With a sigh he stepped over Gnarl, approached the weapon as it came into the low light of Gnarls lantern. The thing looked pretty damn cool. It was a two handed sword with strange runes engraved upon the blade. It had a double hilt with a curved edge going towards the blade's end and a bar with two skulls at the end held by what looked like a small dragon head. As he watched it he felt a chill run through his body and was compelled to draw the weapon.

Cautious he reached out and gripped the hilt of the weapon with one hand and the same chill creeped up his spine. Mental alarms were going off in his mind telling him to release the sword and forget it even existed, yet his body would not comply with the order. He felt himself swelling with power just by touching the blade. Naruto grunted as he yanked the blade from it's prison and a blue flame engulfed the blade. As he held it he gripped his head falling to his knees. Something was attacking him, demanding dominance over his body, mind, and soul. It ordered him to kill all that lived, all that opposed him and to build a world of undeath! He stared down at the sword it's blue flame intensifying as he gripped it tighter. _Obey... _Said a voice in his ear. _Obey your king..._

_I bow...to nothing... _He mental growled fighting at the creature trying to force him to submit.

_I order you to obey mortal!_ The voice thundered making him fall further his face crushing into the ground. _I have waited millenia to be free once more! And I will not allow a mortal vessel, to be only used as a tool and cast aside, to stand in the way of my second coming!_

Naruto snarled, red chakra seeping over his body. and onto the blade pushing on the blue flames. _I am Naruto Uzumaki! Overlord, and container of the Kyuubi!_ He fought back, forcing the invader almost out of his mind. _You have no hold on me!_

The pressure on his mind weakened as he continued the battle of wills before the weapon's spirit relented. His eyes glowed the same blue of the sword and he found himself in a mountain pass standing before a monster of a man covered in armor. The chest plate was three layer set that covered a chain-mail shirt similar to his own. His shoulders were protected by pauldrons with skulls decorating the plates and buttons that held them to the cuirass. His arms were guarded by a pair of spiked gauntlets that were also adorned with a skull on them. His belt with a skull buckle and blue loincloth, sat over a chain-mail set of leggings. Also on these leggings were knee braces with a set of skulls on them that possessed enlongated eye-teeth His boots were a set of metal wrapped around his feet and fur around his shins under the metal knee guards. Behind him twisting in the wind and snow was long cape that fell to his feet.

His head was hidden by a helm with three elongated points at the top and silver hair flowing behind him. The figure seemed to only stare at him for a time with his glowing blue eyes before speaking, his voice deep and echoed. "Naruto Uzumaki...My name is Prince Arthas Menethil. Please listen to me as I do not have much time before the Lich King regains his hold upon my body. Many eons ago before your world was even thought to be crafted. My kingdom was at war with a powerful army called The Scourge. The battle was one that my people were quickly losing. I heard the tale of a powerful weapon known as Frostmourne, the sword you now hold in your hand. In my arrogance, I drew the blade from it's prison knowing full well that it was cursed. And so I was transformed into a servant of the Lich King, Ner'zhul, Who took total control of my body.

"Know this Naruto Uzumaki, Many men have wielded the weapon you now possess. It is an powerful weapon, but it's power comes at a terrible cost." He held out his hand as a replica of the sword made of ice formed in his hand. "With this sword you can drain the very life from a man's body and lengthen your own, but you would live a half life. A cursed life. The Lich King whispers constantly within the mind of the wielder. Subliminal messages that can turn a man to abandon all that he once held sacred. I tell you this as a warning, do not follow in the footsteps of my folly. Do not let arrogance cloud your judgement, but above all, do not forget who it was you were when you first drew the blade. Frostmourne changes people Naruto Uzumaki...I can only pray you use it better than I did..."

The man tensed and the wind swept about them as he crushed the ice blade in his hand and adressed the bloond again this time his voice seeping with malevolence. "So you are the fleshling who dared oppose my will!"

Naruto frowned at him. "I follow no commands but my own Lich King. I advise you to remember this."

To his surprise the Lich King laughed. "Yes...I can see _that_. The process of my taking over your soul should have destroyed anything that dared resist...I was the one who was meant to control our union, and yet you seem to have been the one who absorbed me..." Naruto's blue eyes stared up the man and he had the sense the Lich King was smiling from the shadows of his helm. "You are remarkably strong mortal, with a will that surpasses even my own. And so," He knelt down to one knee and bowed his head. "I acknowledge your sovereignty over our now shared body." He glanced up his eyes gleaming . "But know this, should your will ever falter, should your strength even begin to crumble. I will be ready, and I will take back what is rightfully mine!" He began to laugh as his entire body erupted in blue flames that lunged and engulfed the now screaming blond as the area around him turned to white.

xxx

"...ire!...ake up, Sire!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat up looking about. He was surrounded by blues all zapping him with their magic as Gnarl sat by his side looking worried. He was back in his bed chamber wearing...His eyes widened as he looked at the suit of armor adorning his body. It was a perfect replica of the same armor he'd seen Arthas wearing in his vision... He looked at the helm resting on the table beside his bed and took it in his hands, looking into it.

_"Should your will ever falter, should your strength even begin to crumble. I will be ready, and I will take back what is rightfully mine!"_

He smirked. _Don't count on it._

"Sire, are you alright? You suddenly passed out in the cavern, and we had to carry you here."

Naruto looked over at the Minion Master's concerned face before smiling , his eyes gleaming a light blue.

xxx

How to be an Evil Overlord: Part Five

21. I will hire a talented fashion designer to create original uniforms for my Legions of Terror, as opposed to some cheap knock-offs that make them look like Nazi storm troopers, Roman foot soldiers, or savage Mongol hordes. All were eventually defeated and I want my troops to have a more positive mind-set.

22. No matter how tempted I am with the prospect of unlimited power, I will not consume any energy field bigger than my head.

23. I will keep a special cache of low-tech weapons and train my troops in their use. That way -- even if the heroes manage to neutralize my power generator and/or render the standard-issue energy weapons useless -- my troops will not be overrun by a handful of savages armed with spears and rocks.

24. I will maintain a realistic assessment of my strengths and weaknesses. Even though this takes some of the fun out of the job, at least I will never utter the line "No, this cannot be! I AM INVINCIBLE!!!" (After that, death is usually instantaneous.)

25. No matter how well it would perform, I will never construct any sort of machinery which is completely indestructible except for one small and virtually inaccessible vulnerable spot.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Important author note! I have rewritten all previous chapters and there have been some changes to the story. If you do not wish to become confused, please reread the chapters and their new material! Thank you in advance and here we go!**_

xxx

How to be an Evil Overlord: Part Six

26. No matter how attractive certain members of the rebellion are, there is probably someone just as attractive who is not desperate to kill me. Therefore, I will think twice before ordering a prisoner sent to my bedchamber.

27. I will never build only one of anything important. All important systems will have redundant control panels and power supplies. For the same reason I will always carry at least two fully loaded weapons at all times.

28. My pet monster will be kept in a secure cage from which it cannot escape and into which I could not accidentally stumble.

29. I will dress in bright and cheery colors, and so throw my enemies into confusion.

30. All bumbling conjurers, clumsy squires, no-talent bards, and cowardly thieves in the land will be preemptively put to death. My foes will surely give up and abandon their quest if they have no source of comic relief.

xxx

Naruto sighed as he stared out at the sunset from his throne room. His eyes showing none of the many thoughts running though his head. As was his custom, he was running the latest events of his life over again in his mind. Frostmourne had turned out to be quite an amazing weapon...The strange vision he'd had of the Lich King's spirit entering his body was not just a dream. Frostmourne had gained the ability of being able to summon the Lich King's armor when he commanded it such. The armor itself was quite amazing, it weighed next to nothing and didn't slow him down in the least, meanwhile, it was able to defend from all manner of his minion's assaults. The Browns couldn't pierce it, the Red's flames extinguished on contact with the armor, even in a spar with Yugito he didn't get a scratch on his person. As for the sword itself it was rather big but was still easy enough to carry with one hand without too much strain. The moment the weapon created when it was swung was still a little bit too great for his liking so he'd decided it would be best to train with it for a time before using it extensively. Not only that he'd discovered a seemingly dormant spirit sleeping within the blade. It was too large to be carried at his hip as his katana were, so the weapon rested on his back when being carried. Indeed, his new weapon was something special, but he remembered Arthas's warning.

Already, when he'd tested it along some unfortunate travelers, he heard the voice of the Lich King in his mind, taunting him. _You like it, don't you fleshling? _And what scared him was that the voice was right, the warmth of the life-force entering his body...It was addicting...That's why he'd resolved to only use it in extreme situations when there was no other alternative. No hunk of metal, sentient or no, was going to control his actions. Sighing again, he shifted his thoughts onto other matters before resting on one he thought of as rather important.

His growing attraction to Yugito Nii.

It wasn't all that hard to think of why he found her attractive. She had a very nice body and there was something about her personality that he found very appealing...But it was the simple fact of how much he cared for her that created a small level of concern. He remembered the small panic that had engulfed him when he'd seen the clay bomb impact her chest during their battle with Deidara, and fury that came right after. It raised the question of if it came down to doing what was best in the long versus what he could deal with regarding his affection for his fellow demon container could he make an unbiased choice...

He stemmed his deep-seated affection for her from the fact that she was the first person to his knowledge that knew from the get-go who and what he was yet showed him a genuine sense of caring. After all, she had worried about where he was during his combat with Akatsuki and then after discovering his dilemma she'd put herself in harms way to help him by trying to capture Gaara for him. In this way, she was set apart from any other girl his age that he'd ever come into contact with.

He rubbed his temple filing the problem away for another time as he spoke to the subject of his current thoughts that was staring at him. "Is there something you wanted Yugito?"

xxx

Yugito gazed at the blond Overlord as he stood staring at the sunset as was his custom. He was so different from what Nibi-sama had told her to expect of an Overlord. He kept to himself, often staring out into space deep in thought...Though about what, no one could guess. His thoughts were almost unknowable because he refused to tell anyone anything. He would give his commands and his minions would follow without question, yet no one knew his motives, they knew his aim, to rule the elemental nations...but she got the sense there was more to it than that. There was something about him, a sort of quiet sorrow that filled his entire being.

She was shaken from her musings when he spoke, his eyes not leaving the setting sun. "Is there something you wanted Yugito?"

She bit her lip before coming to stand beside him. "I...I never properly thanked you for saving my life. If you had not arrived when that bomber hit me...I'd probably be dead."

Naruto didn't look at her. "You are an important person to me Yugito Nii." She straitened a little, her cheeks becoming red at his tone and choice of words. If he noticed it through the crimson light of the dieing sun, he did not show it. "It would hurt me greatly if you were to die."

She began to chew her tongue, an old habit she'd had since she was a little girl for when she was nervous. What did he mean by that? Was he saying she valuable to him personally? Or was it only in a sense of his ambition? She couldn't ask him without sounding desperate...The choice to ask was taken from her when Gnarl made his appearance looking quite pleased with himself. "Sire! I believe I may have a plan to deal with this Akatsuki menace!"

Naruto turned walking around the pool to the minion master. "Then elaborate, Gnarl." He asked leaning on a pillar as she came up behind him.

"From what you've told me and the information garnered from our Sand allies, there are no less than nine members remaining in this organization. We know three of them already...Itachi Uchiha," Yugito's noticed how Naruto's eyes darkened ever so as that name was spoken. "Kisame Hoshigaki, and the blond bomber you fought named Deidara. We also know what it is they seek, the tailed beasts such as your Kyuubi and Mistress Yugito's Nekomata, but we do not know _why_ they seek them."

"Perhaps they seek something similar to our own goals." Yugito reasoned. "The containers of the tailed beasts have quite a lot power. If they are trying extract the beasts like Sasori said, they could create other containers they could control. With all the containers it would be very difficult for the other villages to be able to combat them and they could effectively control the world."

Gnarl nodded. "I have reasoned along similar lines Mistress. I believe the best option therefore would be to make certain they cannot complete this goal." He approached the tower portal and directed it to show a small market town. "This is the last known location of the Seven Tailed Beast. The container has been able to escape capture and is hiding out in a casino nearby. Her name is Fu Meimu. Supposedly she works as a card dealer..."

Naruto nodded. "Then that's where we'll go."

"My lord?" He glanced at Yugito. "A friend of mine from my home village, Killer Bee. He possesses Hachi-sama...I could probably persuade him to join our cause."

"If you believe yourself capable I see no reason to deter you." Naruto nodded, before walking into the pool. "Send me there Gnarl." Gnarl bowed as Naruto sank into the silvery liquid. Though not before adding. "And be careful Yugito. Remember...They're after you too."

Yugito nodded, hiding her blush as best she could until he vanished . With a heavy sigh she walked up to the pool, focusing on the mountain training ground of her old friend before sinking in as well.

xxx

Naruto looked up at the Diamond Leaf. A prominent casino that housed the Nanabi container. It was a triple level Casino with a motel built into it. The front was covered in flashy neon that attracted people to it like moths to flame. As he entered the place he walked up to the barman. "Excuse me."

The man glanced up, his black and red eyes reminding Naruto of a certain arrogant prick. He was dressed in a dirty brown trench coat and a purple vest with a black headband keeping his long brown hair back. "Can I help you m'sieu?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the foreigner's accent but asked his question. "I'm looking for Fu Meimu."

The man stopped drying the glass in his hands long enough to indicate the table in the far back with a light green haired girl dealing cards. "Be careful with her mon frere. She'll steal yo'r money wit'out even realizing she's doing it."

Naruto blinked before smirking as he spied the girl. She looked...exotic. Light chocolate skin, bright green hair, very nice golden eyes. And by the way she was flipping those cards in her hands around very coordinated. She was adorned in fishnet shorts with a belt with many slots that looked like they had a few decks of cards within them. He could see a fishnet bra under her very small white top. At her side rested a red travel pack. Several men looked very unhappy as they left the table, he had little doubt that they had lost a lot of money. Walking around, he stood across from her "Are you Fu Meimu?"

The girl glanced up her golden eyes meeting his blue as she slammed the deck in between her too hands before placing them in her lap. She trailed her eyes up and down his form fighting the urge to let off a soft whistle. This guy was a quite a looker, wearing a black cloak with a blade resting on his back which he removed and propped on the table edge. Very handsome too, she was loving those little whisker birthmarks giving him the likeness of a fox, but most of all he had an air of power about him. She'd have to be carefulnot be swept off her feet. Looking back down at the cards she asked of him. "Does she owe you money?"

Naruto rose a brow and smiled at the girl's Cajun accent. "I don't believe so." He answered locking eyes with his fellow container.

She returned the grin. "Den Fu Meimu, I am. Take a seat, m'sieu." He did as she explained the game. "Large pot's five million, small's five hundred t'ousand." Flipping up the ace of hearts she asked keeping that same dangerous smile. "May I deal you in?"

"Well, what can I get for...Twenty thousand ryo?"

"Twenty t'ousand?" She laughed. "A ride home perhaps." She sighed. "But you know what mon frere? D'ere's someting about you I like..." Naruto smirked watching her deal and picked up his cards. Almost a royal flush of hearts minus two cards. Tossing the Ace and Three of Spades and Diamond he heard her ask. "So what brings you to our fair city, m'sieu?"

"Akatsuki."

She stopped mid-deal and rolled back the card she was about to add into his hand. _Always de cute ones..._She thought before glancing up at him, suspsion in her now dark yellow gaze. "And who's d'at?"

"The people who are trying to hamper my ambition." He stared at her, golden eyes meeting bright purple. "They're the ones I'm gonna kill."

She frowned continuing to deal. "Too bad for d'em, then." She murmured replacing the discarded cards deck and picking up her cards.

"Rumor has it you recently escaped them when they tried to capture your tenant." She narrowed her eyes at her cards as he pressed her. "The Nanabi."

She took a deep breath looking at his cloak, her eyes several shades darker, very close to an oily black. "Dat's a very nice cloak you've got on there, mon frere." He looked at it as she continued leaning forward. "Add some red clouds and d'ey're just like de ones d'at tried to kill me wore..."

Naruto frowned as he saw the cards in her hand darken with a blackish green chakra. "Now hold on there Fu-"

Without letting him finish, she tossed the handful of cards at him and as he reached for his sword to block them they all exploded with enough force to send him flying back. "You won't get me d'is time, mon ami..." She growled tapping the deck with her hand and manipulating the potential energies inside the cards before tossing up the deck with the flick of her hand and sending them towards the blond at such speed he was only able to pull the sword in front of him to defend the multiple explosions caused by the kinetic energies that were energised by her chakra that sent him through the wall. She lifted her travel bag then and took off, she wasn't the kind of person to get into a fight if she could avoidance. She was better suited for the flight responses and followed such a response as she made her way out of the casino and into the streets.

xxx

Gnarl glanced behind him as the Sand ninja descended the white marble staircase and smiled. "Ah, hello there Ambassador. What can I do for you?"

She came up beside him to stare into the pool. "How do I use this portal Gnarl?" She asked not bothering to return the greeting. Gnarl's brow furrowed, the Master hadn't given his any direction either way about limiting the coming and going of the Suna Ambassador...With a shrug he gave her the same tutorial as the Mistress and watched as she used the portal to transport herself to her destination...

xxx

Naruto grunted getting out of the rubble and stalked after the girl. _She's heading west, Sire! Don't let her escape!_

_Thank you for stating the obvious Gnarl..._

Naruto frowned before taking to the roof of the casino for a better view of the area. Nanabi container or no, she couldn't have gotten that far. After spotting her from her green hair, he began leaping from rooftop to rooftop coming up beside her. "Fu, I don't wanna have to hurt you!"

"It's only been ten minutes mon ami!" She shouted back, tossing several cards which he blocked with his still sheathed sword. "An' I already know I don't like you much." She made an abrupt turn and headed down an alley on the other side of the street

With a growl, he leaped back onto the road and continued the chase ducking and dodging through everyone in his path as he tried to catch the elusive dealer. "Fu, I just wanna talk!"

"Don't you know m'sieu?! The dealer _always _wins!" She called from the crowds leaping onto a building and tossing more cards with accuracy which he was once again forced to block with the sheathed Frostmourne. As much as he hated to admit it, the girl was as quick on her feet as she was sharp with her tongue.

He didn't like getting physical with girls unless it couldn't avoided. And by the way things were going, he had run out of options. With a sigh, he jumped onto the building after her following her step for step before getting close enough to activate a Kido spell. "Bakudo Number One: Sai!" He thrust his palm out hitting her back as her body seized up stiff as a board and her arms bound up behind her back. She grunted as she tripped and skidded on the roof to a stop and Naruto slowed down to catch her. He let out a long breath smirking . "Looks like the player wins this round, sweetness." He taunted as he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. "Now at least hear what I've got to say? Afterword you have my word I'll let you go."

She struggled against the invisible binds before sighing in defeat. "Alright, mon frere. Alright. What do you want?" Naruto sighed in relief and began to explain the situation. Akatsuki's aim to collect and enslave the tailed beast by killing their hosts, his own ambition to rule the world as the new Overlord. And the offer he had for her, to serve in his new empire. "So lemme see if I understand you m'sieu. This Aka'suki's trying to kill all de containers and you're going around collecting them to try and stop them. D'at's what you telling me?" Naruto nodded and she frowned. "And how am I to know d'is ain't no trap, mon ami?"

Naruto smirked releasing her from the Bakudo and helping her up. "Because if it were, there would be no need for me to give you the option of rejecting my assistance. I could have knocked you out and bound you in my tower."

Fu rose a delicate eyebrow, he made an excellent point there. With a sigh she spoke. "I'll go with you, but I must confess, infuriating as you are, M'sieu..." She smiled with that same playful smile trailing her eyes up and down him once more as she ran a hand on his chest leaning into him. "D'ose eyes, d'at grin, and d'at body...Really takes a girl's breath away."

Naruto rose his eyebrows and fought a chuckle at the playful girl. Indeed she was going to make things around the tower very interesting.

xxx

"Sire! Thank evilness you've returned!" Naruto blinked at how frantic the aged Minion seemed.

"What's happened?"

"Mistress Yugito has reported shes being engauged by members of Akatsuki. I've sent several browns to her aid but I am not certain how long they can last without your assistance! Meanwhile it appears we have been betrayed. Several green scouts in rice country are reporting the Suna ambassador is meeting with a man that matches the description of an Akatsuki operative."

Naruto scowled and he felt the fury within him spike to new heights. This didn't seem right, Temari's brother had almost been killed by Akatsuki, why would she meet with one of their members? Did she in some way assist them in their initial infiltration of the village? It didn't matter, she knew too much about him in the short time she'd spent here. If at all possible this security leak had to be contained...But what of Yugito? It had taken him a fairly large amount of effort to combat just one of them, if Yugito was fighting a pair...It did not bode well for her chances of survival...

Damn it all...

xxx

It's come to my attention that several of you believe the Evil Overlord bits are of my own creation. They are not. If you wanna know the original creator I am not Google.

There I said it.

Now as promised here comes your next choice. The Cat or the Wind? Shall Naruto save Yugito once more and risk the attention of Akatsuki learning of the new Overlord, or stop the link at the possible cost of Yugito's life? As with Gaara: Live or Die? Your vote will determine how the story goes from here on in. Choose wisely dear readers and as always:

Keep kicking ass


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't happy with the way the fight scene went in this so I decided to re-post an edited version.

xxx

How to be an Evil Overlord: Part Seven

31. All naive, busty tavern wenches in my realm will be replaced with surly, world-weary waitresses who will provide no unexpected reinforcement and/or romantic subplot for the hero or his sidekick.

32. I will not fly into a rage and kill a messenger who brings me bad news just to illustrate how evil I really am. Good messengers are hard to come by.

33. I won't require high-ranking female members of my organization to wear a stainless-steel bustier. Morale is better with a more casual dress code. Similarly, outfits made entirely from black leather will be reserved for formal occasions.

34. I will not turn into a snake. It never helps.

35. I will not grow a goatee. In the old days they made you look diabolic. Now they just make you look like a disaffected member of Generation X.

xxx

Naruto closed his eyes in both exasperation and to calm himself, this was the exact situation he was afraid he'd find himself in. If he didn't go after Temari right now Akatsuki would know a great deal more about just who they were dealing with. This would lead to a confrontation he did not want at this time. In his mind she was the most obvious choice of whom to deal with...But in his heart he could not bring himself to abandon Yugito. Even if he gave the order to send every brown available to stall for time and try to protect Yugito, without his guidance they'd be little more than moving meat shields, he'd be lucky if they were able to stall them for more than a few seconds...Rubbing the bridge of his nose he turned to Gnarl. "Are the Greens still observing Temari's actions?" Gnarl nodded in silence. "Then have them continue to do so. I want to know exactly what they learn so I may adapt. I will be heading out to assist Yugito. Continue to moniter Temari until I return. "The minion master nodded. He then turned to Fu. "You'll have to forgive my abrupt departure, but as you can see-"

The green haired woman smiled, her eyes understanding. "No worries mon cher. I'll just give myself a little tour of da place." With that she bowed and made her way past them and up the stairs.

Naruto watched her go up and snapped his fingers calling a Green to his side. "Keep an eye on her...If we have another leak I'm purging all of you." The minion peered up at him in a questioning manner, before shrugging and scampered after girl. Naruto then returned his attention to the pool shifting it's focus to the battle Yugito was currently in.

xxx

"God Fucking Damnit!" A man shouted as the flames subsided. He was dressed in a set of pants with the charred remnants of a black cloak hanging from his waist. Around his neck were a headband of Yugakure with a scratch in it and a black necklace with a symbol in the shape of a circle with an upside-down triangle within. His hair was slicked back silver and his eyes were the color of tourmaline gems, which burned in fury as he ranted at his partner. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Kakuzu?!"

His partner was a short man in a grey hood and mask. His headband was triangle in shape showing he used to be affiliated with Takigakure. Behind him were twoblack shapes each one wearing a white mask. The masked man seemed to frown at his associate before growling back. "It isn't my fault you're too slow to move out of the way of my attack, Hidan. Be faster next time." He returned his attention to the blue flames that shot up revealing a large two tailed cat which was standing over a muscular black man. Most unusual about this giant cat was the fact that it was missing it's left front leg.

Yugito panted as the flames of her Biju's form began to recede. Things weren't going well. Killer Bee was out of commission and she'd lost an arm due to that bastard's scythe. **I haven't much energy remaining Kitten. **The voice of Nekomata filled her mind.** If we intend on fleeing, now would be the time.**

_No...We can't just leave Killer Bee..._Yugito felt herself fall to one knee, clutching her bleeding 'd used the Neko's flames to cauterize the bleeding, but she was certain that if she did not receive medical attention soon she would die here. _We must hold out...until Naruto arrives._

**And what makes you so certain he will come?** The cat growled. **He has seemed content enough to allow us to lose an arm already. We need to flee!**

There was no time to think as the silver haired, scythe wielding immortal was upon her his blade risen high. "Forgive me Jashin-sama for I must sin this day." With that prayer he swung down.

Only to be stopped by a hand gripping the hilt of his weapon. Confused and startled Hidan looked behind him into the crimson eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. His face was murderous as he rose his free hand to the back of the man and pointed his forefinger in the general area of his heart. "Hado Number Four: Byakurai." A light grew at his fingertip and erupted as an arc of white lightning piercing Hidan's heart and impacting the ground just to the right of Yugito's ear. Hidan screamed in pain as Naruto released the scythe to grip the wielder's hair and toss him away from the two, smashing him hard into the nearby cliff side. Without even sparing a glance to his blond compatriot, he whipped around and held out an open palm toward Kakuzu. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo Nine: Geki." From his palm, a great burst of red light lunged forth covering not only Kakuzu, but all of his creatures and binding them in place.

Yugito was shocked, not by the amount of power flowing from her Love's fingertips but from the amount of utter and complete fury being expunged from his person. Never had she known anyone capable of such anger and rage as the blond before her. His breathing erratic,as though fighting something inside him before turning to look at her. His eyes were a light purple as he knelt down to look at her side. "Naruto..."

"You've lost a lot of blood..." His voice was quiet, almost apologetic as he lookedover the wound, careful not to touch the burnt flesh. His eyes showed elevated degrees of both suppressed rage, guilt and worry. He seemed to want nothing more than to heal her with only a glance yet somehow pulled his gaze away to look at unconscious form of Killer Bee. With the wave of his hand four minion gates opened and blues began pouring out of their gate, rushing to Yugito and the fallen Hachibi container. "Stay here and rest. I will deal with these vermin."

"But-"

He was no longer listening and instead held his hand out shifting it about leaving trails of yellow behind it. "Bakudo Ninety Eight: Hachigyou Sougai." From his hand grew a golden light that shifted around her in a barrier that had the outline of a Buddhist temple. "Bakudo Eight: Seki." As the word left his mouth the red scythe belonging to Hidan impacted the small blue ball of energy that formed on the back of his hand and the thrown weapon was repelled and sent back into the hand of it's owner.

Hidan was furious. Who the hell did that little bastard think he was?! He began looking around frantically for his two would-be victims. _Son of a fucking bitch! They're gone! He robbed me of the kill! _"Where the fuck did they go?!" The Jashinite roared pointing his scythe at the newcomer. "It was you! You allowed them to escape you ass wipe! Jashin-sama will have your head for this!"

Yugito was confused, how did he not see her? Was it part of the spell he'd cast over them? She winced as a few Blues started working their magic on her arm. They were grumbling and griping, shouting to one who was adorned with a strange necklace with which looked like shark teeth hanging from it. The Blue, who she could only guess was some sort of leader to them, hissed and they stopped their work on Killer Bee to focus all attention on her.

Her observations were broken as Naruto spoke. "That scythe..." He cracked his neck, glaring at the silver haired immortal. "Is that what you used to cleave off Yugito's arm?"

The immortal sneered holding the scythe by it's cord and whirling it in a circle. "Damn strait is it! And's gonna be what cleaves that fucking grin of your face you heathen!" He tossed the weapon again only to have Naruto side step extend his arm and catch the weapon as it passed him. In a fury the immortal yanked on it to no avail.

_Sire, beware that he does not draw your blood!_

_Why?_

_I was looking in the library after I heard the fleshlings prayer...It seems the symbol on his necklace is one belonging to a former Overlord known as Jashin._

_It turns out that Jashin was so powerful that he was able to send his very essence into the heavens to become a celestial avatar. An _angel_, for lack of better word. In doing so he is able to give special powers to his worshipers._

_Such as?_

_Temporary immortality via human sacrifice, voodoo powers with an opponent's blood..._

_Skip to the end Gnarl, how do I kill him?_

_Didn't say._

Naruto didn't respond as he rose his free hand to the weapon's cord. "Hado Number Eleven: Tsuzuri Raiden." From his freehand lighting erupted forth traveling through the cord and electrifying the man stunning him. Using his distraction the blond then tugged the weapon with such force that Hidan came flying at him. Although caught off guard by the electric attack and the blond's unnatural strength, Hidan still had the presence of mind to cock back his fist, preparing to use his momentum for a strong punch to his skull. Naruto only frowned turning the scythe and digging the three blades deep into the man's chest with a downward swing. The blades, catching in between the ribs of the immortal, dragged him down into the dirt as he continued to spin the weapon flipping him into the air. Before he was able to recover the blond had leaped after him in a reverse corkscrew and slammed his boot the enemy's side sending him flying back into the mountain again.

Hidan coughed, growling and tugging on the cord again reclaiming his weapon as the blond watched him in silence. "Motherfucker...Who the hell do you think you're fighting?! I am Hidan, Chosen One of the God Jashin! You, a heathen bastard, could never kill me!"

"Your ignorance blinds you." The blond murmured, cracking the side of his neck. "You've no idea what you've done here. You haven't the slightest idea the dragon of which you've disturbed." All at once red chakra began pouring out of his body, coating him in it's thick glowing embrace before seeping back into his skin giving it a light tint of red. "But you _will _learn Jashinite, and you will witness for yourself the power of which I possess."

Hidan growled and moved to stand only to feel a fist impact his gut. Looking down the blond wasupon him, his fist digging into his already cut ribs. Before he could utter a curse or attack the boy another fist impacted him, then another until his arms were swinging blurs ramming into his ribs, cracking and breaking them. Each hit felt like a cannon as he continued to plow his knuckles into his gut and chest until at last he stopped gripped his head and rammed it backwards creating an indentation in the stone. Hidan could only groan in pain as Naruto lifted him by the hair and tossed him back behind him letting him skid on the ground.

Throughout this Kakuzu could only watch, bound by the strange jutsu that stopped both his own and his heart's movements. He'd been trying several methods to undo the jutsu, from stopping his chakra flow, to expanding his chakra to his skin, to attempting brute force but he could not budge. He was only able to watch as this blond child manhandled his partner. _There can be no doubt now. He matches the description of the one who killed Sasori...And his strength is enough to surpass Hidan and bind me in place. Why is he here though? He appeared as well to take back the shukaku container...Could it be he too has an interest in the Biju?_

xxx

Kakuzu was not the only one watching in stunned silence that battle taking place before him. Fu, alongside Gnarl, watched as the blond stalked towards his opponent as he struggled to his feet. Fu was amazed to be witnessing the raw physical strength of the Overlord. "_Mon Dieu_! Remind me not to get on his bad side..."

"Indeed." Gnarl murmured. _I don't believe I've ever seen the Master so furious...Were they not our enemies I'd almost feel sorry for them._

xxx

Yugito winced again as the blues continued their, duties their magic bubbling around her skin and tinting her shoulder a light blue. She watched as the blond attacked, punishing the man who'd removed her arm. **I'm impressed. **The Nibi murmured looking through Yugito's eyes. **This only proves further that he is worthy of us. Look as he crushes that vermin, making them suffer for harming his mate. **The cat laughed. **Indeed, the kittens born from his seed will be _very_ strong. **Yugito only blushed at the implication of her demon's words. Such thing were not appropriate for the field of battle, not that the thought of making love to him wasn't an altogether displeasing thought.

xxx

"Is this your limit Jashinite?" Naruto asked as he picked up the forgotten staff and tossed in beside it's owner.

Hidan did not answer as he picked up his scythe and, with much effort, reached his feet. "Bastard..." His own chakra flared, granted it was not as great as Naruto's had been moments ago but it still created a visible aura. "You'll pay for this...You dare claim to know the will of Lord Jashin you heathen bastard! Lord Jashin will have your soul at his feet!" Naruto rose an eyebrow as he began to flipthrough hands signs. His body turned a shade of ebony with white bone like tattoos covering his body. "I hate this attack. It hurts like a bitch...Still..." Hidan smirked the bone tattoos glowing with bright flames that had begun gathering about. "I'm not gonna show you any mercy...You'll see what happens to those heathens who dare to insult my God!" Naruto paused sensing fear from his left,turning he saw a frantic look in the eyes of Kakuzu.

And indeed Kakuzu was frightened. He knew what was coming...Motoseirei-Sarusha: Raijinmusha. Unforgiven: Rising Sun. It was a technique Hidan used on the rare occasions when his opponent pissed him off so much that all he could think about was destroying him. It worked by collecting the pain signals throughout Hidan's body and creating an explosion of equal magnitude. It was a last resort attack, for the most part because of the chakra it used and the amount of pain it caused Hidan to use it. But that was not what concerned him. The blast radius was all encompassing, anything within it would be reduced to little more than ashes...At his current distance, using that technique would obliterate him, assuming the binding jutsu did not also function as some sort of barrier.

"For Lord Jashin! Motoseirei-Sarusha: Raijinmusha!" Naruto watched in surprise as Hidan's entire body burst into flame and it began to encompass everything surrounding him.

xxx

As the flames began to subside Hidan started to laughing. He was dead! The heathen bastard was dead! Consumed by lord Jashin's divine flames! "You see?! This is the power of God you heathen fuck! Against the gods you had no chance of ever killing me!"

"How reckless..." Hidan froze hearing that voice and stared as the large fireball in front of his dissolved showing the blond standing unscathed. "While I am impressed you were able to make a dent in a full powered Kyomon barrier, I would advise knowing your surrounding better." He indicated the now dead bodies of Kakuzu who was being consumed by the flames leaving only bones and ash. "You've killed your partner, and are now all alone in facing me." Rage filled Hidan's veins, removing all sense of pain and replacing it with hatred. "You make the title of Jashin's Chosen One weep."

He flicked his hand opening another minion gate and summoned five Greens to his side. These greens however were different as their faces were painted black and white giving them a skull like had a gold outline to their face as well as round attachments to the side of their heads and a longer cylinder shape on their chins giving them a look akin to an Egyptian pharaoh. With renewed vigor and fueled with only rage and hatred, the immortal charged and ignored the greens who leaped on his back stabbing their blades into his back. Hidan rose up his staff and swung down only to be blocked by the bare arm of the blond.

He grinned ripping his weapon away and leaping back. "I have you now you arrogant fuck! Now that I have your blood you're life is forfeit!" He slammed his weapon into the ground and created his god's symbol. Naruto looked on in complete apathy as the immortal's skin turned black with white bone like markings. He began laughing, not caring as Naruto's arm had began to slowdown until it became stationary. He did not notice the slowness of his body as the weapon swung towards his neck. He only noticed when the blond began speaking his voice deep and distorted.

"You're still ignorant." He knelt down scratching the head of the green beside him who grinned. "My Greens have the ability to neutralize all toxins that enter their bodies. As such they are capable of using chemicals that no other living creature could touch." He reached into his pocket producing a small blue bottle. "In this bottle is the same medicine that's currently coursing through your bloodstream. I created it some time ago yet have only been able to test it on my Browns... Don't worry though it isn't poisonous. Now...I believe I labeled it Ningenbanarezai."

The blond smiled, a dark, cruel thing. "When two sword masters cross swords, there are claims of moments where it appears their blades stop. This is because of an amplified sense of time. Under normal circumstances it only happens when one forced their senses to their absolute limit." He held the drug over his head letting it swing about. "This drug forces one into that state and it was applied to the blades of the greens that cut you before you collected my blood."

_What the...Why the fuck can't I understand him?! Why is he talking so goddamn slow!_

He tilted his head and watched the dazed look on the immortal's face. He replaced the bottle in his pocket and walked over to him so they were nose to nose. "Can you still comprehend me, Jashinite? I doubt it. It must appear that I'm moving at a snails pace, I could run circles around you and it would appear to you that I hadn't even moved." He grinned, pulling the weapon from the immortal's hand and re-examining it. "Now, all this is well and good but here's what makes the drug so amazing...For the two fighters I spoke of, their heightened senses last for the length of one sword swing. But my Ningenbanarezai can multiply the duration by tens, thousands even trillions of times..."

He whirled the scythe around weighing it in his hand as he continued his explanation. "One drop diluted two hundred and fifty thousand times would make it suitable for normal use, but in your case, I used the undiluted formula. If I'm right, one second should feel like a century to you right now. So in other words, this scythe swinging ever closer to your neck will seem as if it's barely inching towards you over the span of hundreds of years. And since your superhuman senses far outpace your non-superhuman body, your movements are so slow it's funny. Your body can't keep up with the extraordinary amount of sensory input." He chuckled. "I wonder how long it would take for all I've said to reach your ears..." He swung for Hidan's neck and stopped just short. "But here's the fun, this blade will never touch your neck. Your life will be wasted away in this state. I wonder if you can perceive the irony...You sacrificed many men and women to claim yourself immortal yet now this immortality will be your ultimate torment."

For Hidan the entire world had gone black and white, he stayed in that position, helpless, trapped forever in this state. _How long...How fucking long has it been? God damn it...When, when will this fucking scythe remove my head...Do it...Fucking do it already! Kill me and let me join Lord Jashin!_

The blond tossed the weapon into the hands of the greens and bid them to return it to the tower. "You wouldn't mind it I kept this would you? A little trophy for 'killing' an so-called immortal?" Without an answer he turned and made his way towards the barrier which hid Yugito, with the snap of his fingers the barrier shattered revealing his blues as they finished closing the wound. The Blue leader rushed over to the master chirping and hissing in it's language, though the tone was one of apology. "I see...and her associate?" More hissing and Naruto nodded waving his hand and sending them all back home. He then knelt down and addressed Yugito. "Are you ok?"

Yugito nodded once and he extended a hand to assist her in standing. "What will we do with Killer Bee?"

Naruto paused looking at him. "We will make contact again at a later date, for now, however, our first priority will be to locate the other members of Akatsuki, engage and eliminate them." He walked towards the gateway the had opened up and they both vanished, transporting themselves back to the tower.

xxx

Gnarl smiled seeing the Master and Mistress return. "Most impressive sire! That'll teach those fools to mess with an Overlord! And Mistress Yugito, still among the living I see!"

"Hello Gnarl." Yugito smiled before spotting the green haired girl leaning on a pillar behind him. She was eyeing the blond with the same lustful stare that she'd held when she first arrived. "Who's this?" She asked trying to keep her voice civil.

Fu grinned, kicking off the pillar and coming to stand before her fellow woman. She looked her up and down. "Fu Meimu, at your service mon cher." Her eyes gleamed, meeting the hard gaze as she extended a hand.

She returned the gaze with one of her own eyes glowing blue and teeth sharpening as she shook the hand. "Yugito Nii. A pleasure." _Hands off bitch._

Naruto, oblivious to their heated, silent threats began to question Gnarl. "What of Temari?"

"She was killed by the one she met with. She'd been here about a week so he knows who you are, our minion's strengths and weaknesses, and the location of our Tower." Naruto did not respond and seemed to be waiting for more. "On a plus, however, it may not have been entirely her fault. It appears from our examination that the ambassador was under the control of some sort of seal implanted on her frontal lobe...This information may allow us to keep up good relations with your ally in Suna."

Naruto nodded. "What of the body? Gaara will want to bury her..."

"I'll gather her up for you sire." With that Gnarl turned and departed down the stairs.

Naruto let out a deep cleansing sigh before turning to address the women who had escalated their silent argument into a fierce staring contest. "Yugito." The blond blinked turning to him. "Head upstairs and get some rest. Your body needs rest." The blond looking a little put out that she could no longer attempt to intimidate the newcomer nodded and made her way up the stairs. Fu smirked after her before being addressed herself. "Fu, I must apologize if I sound rude but I'd like to ask you to turn in as well. As you've heard we've recently had a security leak and I need to do some damage control."

Fu smiled and walked past making sure her arm brushed past him, and giving him her best lustful stare. "Of course Cher...See you in the morning." Naruto watched as she left and went over to his throne, sitting and putting his head on his fist. He closed his eyes and sighed again trying to mull all of this over and discover some way to minimize the damage Temari had caused.

First priority would have to be informing Gaara. He wasn't sure how well the Shukaku container would take the news that his sister had died on his watch. Naruto could only assume he would be furious, maybe at him, maybe at Akatsuki, maybe both...Either way he'd have to play this smooth otherwise he could lose a powerful ally in Suna.

Next priority was to visit Killer Bee when Yugito was up to traveling again. No scratch that, next priority was to find a way to repair the damage caused by that bastard's scythe, then visit Killer Bee to attempt to create an alliance with Kumo. Then they could combine their efforts to locate and eliminate Akatsuki. By Gnarl's guess they had eliminated three members now, leaving six more to deal with.

He sighed again and reopened his eyes to stare out around his throne room. _The pieces are coming together...Somethings going to have to happen soon, something big. Here's hoping I'm able to adapt enough to see it through. Akatsuki knows far more than I want them to. How they use this knowledge remains to be seen...Worst case scenario, the remaining members will come to face me down all at once..._

xxx

From his hiding spot a plant-like man stared in awe at the destruction brought forth by this man, this monster. _Madara's not gonna be happy about this..._

_**Indeed, but we'll have to tell him all the same... **_The black side murmured back.

_What a pain in the ass..._

xxx

A thousand thanks to Artful Lounger for allowing me to use Motoseirei-Sarusha: Raijinmusha from his amazingly epic tale Kage no Naruto. If you enjoy Overlord I can promise you you will adore Kage no Naruto. So please visit the story, read it, and review the fuck out of it.

As always, keep kicking ass


	8. Chapter 8

36. I will not imprison members of the same party in the same cell block, let alone the same cell. If they are important prisoners, I will keep the only key to the cell door on my person instead of handing out copies to every bottom-rung guard in the prison.

37. If my trusted lieutenant tells me my Legions of Terror are losing a battle, I will believe him. After all, he's my trusted lieutenant.

38. If an enemy I have just killed has a younger sibling or offspring anywhere, I will find them and have them killed immediately, instead of waiting for them to grow up harboring feelings of vengeance towards me in my old age.

39. If I absolutely must ride into battle, I will certainly not ride at the forefront of my Legions of Terror, nor will I seek out my opposite number among his army.

40. I will be neither chivalrous nor sporting. If I have an unstoppable super weapon, I will use it as early and as often as possible instead of keeping it in reserve.  
xxx

AN: Due to the tragic Cougar incident in Nebraska, Overlord Has been forced to skip a few month. We will now return you to your regularly scheduled plot lines already in progress. Now before any of you start complaining, let me just say this:

Deal with it.

All joking aside I'm asking you all to trust me. Everything missed in these missing three months will be revealed at a later date

xxx

Breakfast was rather silent that morning. Naruto had left earlier to deliver the body of Temari to her brother and salvage any possible diplomatic relations he could. This left Yugito and Fu plenty of time to get to know one another and things were going rather well...After all, they hadn't even issued a verbal threat.

Or spoken at all for that matter...

Yugito sat in the silence chewing her food and occasionally sending a glare or two at her rival for Naruto's affection. Meanwhile, Fu flipped through her cards and played solitaire on occasion sending a sneer at her opponent...Neither said a word for the longest time and seemed to be doing all they could to destroy each other with their minds. They would have continued not to speak until, by chance, Jester was chased through the dining hall by Giblet who was wielding a cattle brander and was trying very hard to stab the fleeing minion in the ass.

"Dey _really _don' like im much do dey, cher?" Fu asked returning her gaze to her cards.

**Look at her, acting so nonchalant even as she plots to steal our mate. **Nibi growled. Yugito found she was very often in a foul mood most mornings and the arrival of this newcomer had done little to brighten the temperamental cat's mood. **I reccomend we turn her skin a few shades darker and see if she keeps that sneer.**

She sighed and ignored her feline companion as she sipped her morning tea. "No...They don't." She leaned back, replacing the cup on the table and staring at Fu. "So...What do you think of Naruto?"

To her immense surprise, Fu laughed as she flipped a card into her hand. "You are quite de subtle one ain't ya, mon cher? I ain't even known you a day and you're already markin your territory." She rose her hand and the green aura surrounded the other cards as they all flew up into her waiting hand. With out missing a beat she turned her palm up and flipped them into the air and they landed neatly between them. With this done Fu sighed. "I can see why he's so taken wit you, Yugito Nii. Dere's a fierce fire burnin behind yo' eyes, though I 'sure you dere's no need to send it my way."

**I just bet. **Nekomata growled even as Yugito smirked at the subtle reference to her fire based abilities.

It was then that Fu gained a strange, off look on her face, as though reminiscing. "Honestly, cher? I ain't looking for love. My romances tend to end...poorly. Believe me when I say I don't pose any threat to your relationship with Naruto."

Yugito rose an eyebrow even as the Nibi continued to mutter obscenities in her brain. **Mark my words she's trouble, I was right about the sand witch and I'm right-**

There was rumble and several distant minion screams interrupting them, both rose and moved to the throne room where they found utter chaos waiting for them. Minions were running in all directions all armed and screaming as they leaped into the transport pool to wherever they were needed. Gnarl stood on the balcony barking out orders down to the hoards that were rushing over the side of the hill towards the shoreline. "Kretcher! Where the hell are those green reinforcements?! Gurgle! If you don't get your squad down there I'll toss you in the smelter myself!"

"What's going on here Gnarl?" Yugito called gaining the irate minion's attention.

"There you two are!" He leaped down from the window and approached. "Get down to the spawning pits and await the all clear! I have orders to keep the two of you safe until the master returns."

Yugito frowned. "If you think we're just going to-"

"This is non-negotiable!" The minion master thundered his aged face boiling with rage and malcontent. "You are too valuable to be lost in a raid on the tower! Now get!" He was interrupted again by a great rumble from the earth. Growling Gnarl looked out over the horizon as seven figures in the distance came into view. "Damnations...Giblet! Get these two to the spawning pits, no one gets to them until the Master gives an all clear! Am I understood?! Kirakie! Get those Brown's down to the moat! I want a parameter formed yesterday! Smokey! Why are those Reds not at their stations?! And where the hell is Jester?! I need something to pummel!"

There was yet another rumble before Yugito could continue the argument and a massive boulder rumbled up from the moat creating a makeshift bridge to the balcony. Gnarl snarled and began screaming out more orders at brown and greens to their positions to protect the tower. Yet is was all in vain as the minions were all destroyed in a flurry of white and the seven figures entered the room. There were five men and two women in the group. The first was a tall, stocky, muscular man. His eyes were strange to Yugito and were layers of circles of steadily lighter growing silver. He shared this trait with six of his fellow attackers and Yugitoreasoned there must be some connection between the them. He had a spiky mop of orange hair and multiple body piercings, such as a circular stud on its upper nose, a diagonal row of three studs on each of its cheeks, and three spike piercings in each of its ears. Beside him was a tall, bald man with an unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, no ears or hair and a large jaw. He had a vertical ring piercing on its nose, six spike studs all around its head, three studs on the top and bottom of each of its six arms, an enormous cylindrical stud on its chin, and two vertical studs on each of its upper cheeks. It was the only one amongst them who was smiling, though it was more unnerving than comforting as the body seemed not to breathe.

Next in the line was a man with spiked orange hair similar to Naruto's. It's ears were piercedin six places, with a metal bar going through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. Like the others he wore an Akatsuki cloak. and a headband of Amegakure. Fourth up was a young girl, like the others it possessed those strangecircular eyes and had orange hair tied together in a sort of onion-like bun at the top of the head, with spikes of hair protruding out of it. It had one stud above the nose, studs on either side of the neck, a row of studs vertically down each cheek. Between them was a woman with short blue hair, amber eyes and a small lip piercing. She wore a large sapphire paper flower in her hair and a neutral expression.

Next to the small girl was a large, bulky man with orange hair tied in a short ponytail. He had small spike piercings covering his entire bottom lip, two vertical spike studs on the front of his nose, two spike studs on his face (one on each cheek), and a metal bar going through each ear. Last in line was a tall, slender man with long, loose orange hair. Like the others he had multiple piercings, including a diagonal bar though his nose, two circular studs in a vertical row on each of his cheeks, and two studs placed horizontally on his chin.

It was the spiky haired one who spoke his voice cold and dead as he addressed them. "I see...This explains why we were unable to locate you...Container of the Nibi." The flames intensified as the Nibi began screaming obscenities and demanding release to teach this scum a lesson. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Gnarl glared at the humans before addressing them. "The Master is away on business, meatbag."

"I see." The spikey haired one spoke again. "Then I suppose we will simply have to remove you and return at a later time."

At this Yugito reacted, she back flipped up to the overhead balcony and initiated a partial transformation, becoming a smaller form of her cat transformation. Looking for her counterpart she found that she had already fled the area, most likely down to the spawning pits. **Damnable coward!** The cat within her snarled, before turning it's full attention to the seven of them as minions of all kinds prepped for combat.

The blue haired woman sighed and spoke, her voice as calm as her counterparts. "It is better to surrender. Pain has never lost a battle."

Yugito released a torrent of flame at the group which was absorbed by the bulky guy with the ponytail. As she stopped the flow of the flames she saw with dismay she'd been unsuccessful in even beginning to reach them. She had no time to contemplate her next move as the Naruto looking man held up his hand and murmured something. To her surprise she found herself being yanked towards over and through the overhead wall. Growling she disengaged her cat form and spun in mid air so she could land, however, all she succeeded in doing was opening herself up as the same man who had blocked her attack lunged at her and wrapped her into a bear hug as they crashed on the edge of the moat. Yugito rolled down the small incline hopping the fall would jar the man away from her so she could catch her breath, but it was not to be as the tall slender man appeared and stopped her roll with a swift kick to her ribs making her cry out in pain and fury.

As she glared up at the man as her energy was sapped away, she heard them both speak in sync, their tones the exact same. "This fighting is unnecessary and without purpose. You will either come with us of your own volition or we will drag you half dead from the place. The choice is-" Pain's eyes widened as from behind him the woman screamed out in pain. Turning he found her impaled from her back to her chest by a large bastard sword. Just as soon as the scream erupted from her throat the sword pulled out of her and whirled around it's blond wielder as it lit aflame and removed both her head and the head of the little girl Pain from their shoulders.

As they fell to the ground, bodies burning, the Overlord met eyes with the spiky haired Pain. Crimson, demon like eyes met cold circular silver. There was no emotion on any of their faces. If they were shocked by his appearance and the death of their ally, they did not show it. "Well, this saves me the trouble of looking for you..." Naruto's voice was cold as ice.

The one most similar to him responded. "Naruto Uzumaki...The Master of Dark Tower..."

There was no need for any other words, they were both acutely aware that there could be only death between them. At once his eyes flashed back towards the window as he was forced away with a wave of Pain's hand. Without missing a beat, he spun in midair and swung his weapon forth to block the hand of the slender Pain who had been trying to grasp his head. Gripping the weapon with the blocked hand, this Pain made to grab Naruto's head with the left only to have his right hand incinerated by the blue flame on the sword's edge. To Naruto's surprise the man did not cry out in pain or flinch and were it not for a quick Bakudo Eight: Seki whatever he had been planning would be carried out.

With his hand repelled and the other missing, Naruto brought up his legs and kicked off the Pain's torso flipping back to a lower section of the tower and rebounding towards the Pain that still held the now unconscious Yugito. He prepped himself for a Hado One: Sho at point blank range to knock the man away when to his surprise he moved voluntarily and charged at him. Scowling he brought his sword up to defend himself when he was shoved yet again by the same invisible force that had pushed him away from his look alike. Not able to block, Naruto braced himself for impact and was grabbed by the leg and hurled by this large Pain. He crashed next to Yugito and rolled a bit to get some distance between himself and his assailants.

His time to rest was almost non existant as he was pulled back again by that same body. Grunting with effort he held out his hands and shouted. "Bakudo Seventy Three: Tozansho!" Like a charm the pull on his body ceased and he found himself sealed in the blue barrier. How ever it appeared that while the hold on his body had ceased the it had transferred to the barrier and he was still charging like a rocket towards them. Pain appreantly was aware of this as well and altered his attack to shove him backwards._It appears to work just like Hado One...Pulling and pushing on gravity..._

He blinked as the same one who had leeched Yugito came upon him his hands outstretched and touching the now embedded barrier. To his amazement Naruto watched as the body began to drink in the energy and disengaged it so he could strike back. As the man came into range he took a stab at him with Frostmourne. He was not altogether shocked when the man took the bait and gripped the blade, absorbing the blue flames, nor was he shocked when that same familiar warmth filled Naruto's body as he watched the man rapidly begin to age, until he turned to bone and fell away into the moat. He swung his blade back to his side and the flames reignited, brighter than ever, and locked eyes with the Pains again.

"Interesting, so your sword is capable of stealing the life-force from other beings." The Narutoesque Pain mused. "I admit myself impressed." Naruto grinned the flames building ever higher in on his weapon. "But," Naruto blinked as a massive pain entered his face and he saw from below the smiling pain who uppercut him with enough force to shatter his jaw and send him high into the air. Before he could even register the full amount of pain he was in again the look alike flicked his hand pulling him towards his outstretched knee, as he recoiled from that impact Pain rammed his elbow down on his back slamming him into the floor. "You can no more defeat me than you can cut the sky."

Naruto closed his eyes fighting with all he had against the pain, trying with all his might to stay conscious. He was vaguely aware of his being pickedup by the hair. Opening his eyes he saw the blurred outline of the stocky Pain. More importantly, he saw that massive demon head, rising from several black flames behind him. _What the..._

"Where did you get this power?" The Pain asked of him. "Answer truthfully or perish."

Naruto's shut his eyes and spoken through his broken jaw. "Ace...Ee I Ongrad! And, Ocean, I! Et a odgect Eore Ee Ee Anished Oo anoder ocation..."

"Hmm?" The Pain frowned as he pointed at the man as small grin grew on his face.

"AkudoIndy Evan: Kūkanen'i" The man's eyes widened as the incantation took effect and a green light engulfed the six of them. The demon head roared and opened it's mouth and several ghostly hands came forth. Yet before that could reach him the various Pains vanished in a flash of light dropping Naruto onto the ground.

"Sire!" Gnarl shouted coming to his master's side flanked by several Blues who began to work on his broken jaw. "Sire, can you hear me? C'mon, Master talk to me!"

"I sheel Ik shit..." He grunted wincing at his broken jaw as it was slowly mended by his Blues. "Et um ues own ere and elp Ugito." Gnarl nodded and started barking orders to the various minions. Naruto winced as he rose to his feet and held his head trying to think strait. His usage of Bakudo Ninty Seven: Kukanten'i, while unorthodox, had bought them some time. He'd been able to send the various Pains to the bottom of the sea. There the pressure would crush the bodies for the rest of time. Unorthodox and maybe a little anti-climactic but an effective kill.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slow methodical clapping from behind him. Looking back he found to his surprise a strange man his skin white as snow and hair the color of oily shadows. His eyes glowed with crimson light staring at him with a dark, smirk revealing two long fangs. His clothing consisted of a set of rust colored boots, bracers, and a vest connected to a similar colored spaulder. What was most interesting about this mas was the strange floating horseshoe shaped piece of metal, reminding him vaguely of an angel's halo. Black cloth fell from the spaulder as the man sat applauding him in his chair. At his side, looking both downcast and apologetic was Fu meimu, who did not dare meet his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was wispy and distorted. It was a voice that could enrapture the unwary. "Brava, Brava! Truly you are most deserving of the title of Overlord." He laughed, a deep throaty thing his eyes never leaving Naruto'sconfused visage.

"Who are you?" The blond growled, attempting to hide his wounded state. He held out his hand and a burst of blue flames formed frostmourne in his hand. "Answer me."

To his question he threw back his head and laughed again rising and revealing a set of four black wings. "Who am I?" He began walking towards the blond. "_I_am the one who sent forth my beast to your village._ I _am the one who hardened the hearts of the people so your life was filled with hatred and mistrust._ I _am the one who guided the Minion Master to your wounded form, that you could take your rightful place as Overlord. Just as_ I_intended" He reached the bottom of the bottom of the small set of stairs leading to the throne. Holding up his hand he ran it across his face and his image changed. Shifting before his very eyes into the form on a man dressed in white robes a plum sash across his waist. His eyes were as brown as his hair which was slicked back with a single strand going over his face. He spoke in the soft gentle tone of an intellectual. "I was Sosuke Aizen, Traitor of the Soul Society and the one who crafted that tome for your use."

Naruto's eyes widened as he repeated the gesture this time taking the form of Arthas. Without his helm Naruto could see the cruel sneer on his aged face as his silver hair fell back. "I was Arthas Menethil, Lich King of the Scourge and the man who wielded the sword in your hand." He laughed as he repeated the gesture one last time reverting to his original form. The wave of power that erupted from the man made Naruto wince in an attempt to hold his ground. "I am The Archdevil, Mephistopheles, and I _command_ that you be in awe!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he tightened his hold on Frostmourne preparing himself to combat this Duke of Hell. "Have you come to kiill me then, devil?"

To his surprise the archdevil merely laughed again. "Kill you? My dear friend, what would I have done without you? Your use of _my_ power, your strengthening of _my_forces. Why without you I could never have attained the necessary power to escape! I am free! Free to bring this miserable world to it's knees, and I owe it all you and of course the young woman who summoned me." Naruto's eyes went to the Fu who flinched under his gaze. "I would start the death and destruction with _you_ mortal, but with our connection...It simply would not be prudent."

Naruto growled. "If you think you'll get away with this..."

Mephistopheles merely laughed again. "Oh, how cliche! I suppose now I'm supposed to say something like: 'I already have, foolish mortal.' or perhaps 'Oh, I know I will puny human.'" He ceased his laughter and smiled. "No, I am film believer that actions speak far louder than words." Naruto roar as he charged dragging his weapon on the ground as he leaped and swung down only to be blocked by the single fingertip of the Archdevil. To his shock the flames of Frostmourne retreated from the devil's flesh as though afraid to even touch him. Before he coundeven move the demon grinned and pushed his index and middle fingers into the blond's chest. "I'll see you in Hell, Mortal." Naruto could do nothing but watch as the bright light engulfed him and shrank, twisting his body in unimaginable ways.

All at once the pain ceased and he felt himself growing cold, and getting colder. A drowsiness engulfed him and he felt as though he wanted only to sleep to allow himself to just fade away...

And in the faintness of this sensation he could hear a deep laughter, the laughter of a devil now claiming the world as his own.

xxx

The End? Don't bet on it.


	9. AN

Hello everyone. I have good news for you and bad news for you.

The Good News is that this story has not been abandoned.

The Bad News is that I have decided to rewrite this story in it's entirety as I am unhappy with the way it turned out. I usually don't do author notes like this but I felt that as this is one of the most watched stories I've written, you all deserve to know what's what.

Cheers.

GN


End file.
